Card captures: Bridge style
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: After finding the book of clow Bridges life is turned upside down, finding and sealing powerful spirits, while hiding his secret and lust for Sky from the others simple?, Power Ranger SPD X Card Captures cross over SkyXBridge
1. One fateful day

Card Captures: Bridge style

Rating:M

Warning: Contains thing that all my stories have in common

Pairing: Sky/Syd, Jack/Z, Sky/Bridge

Disclaimer: Dont own power rangers, or card captures

Bridge Carson SPD green ranger was in his pajamas, a green T-shirt, grey pajama bottoms, oh and he was clining to the back of a giant, white, long necked, short beaked bird, with a pink wand in one hand, and a talking stuffed animal in the other soaring over a Newtech city, As the wind whips at his face, one thought ran through his mind " How the fuck did I end up like this!! " Then he

remembered " Oh yeah its all Skys fault!!! " ( Earlier that day ). Bridge was in a book store moving through the isles in the back. Reason for that being " Sky asked me to pick up some stupid romance, for his girlfriend Syd!!, fucking A!! ". For as long as he cared to remember, Since finding out that Sky was dating Syd, he'd been expected to keep it secret, seeing as its against regulations. " The

irony is so stupid it makes me sick ". Bridge continued searching and ranting " How is he going to constant ask me to do this kind of crap so he can spend time with Syd, like I dont have important things to do, or people to get done by, seriously, the top guys of the world would all die from blue balls without me around, and Tate is cutting into that time!! Bridge sighed and reached up and

snatched the book off the shelf " Claudias romance of the unicorn herder, fucking A Syd so predictable ". Bridge turned to leave but he suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the back shelves. Actualy he'd been hearing it for a while, but it was now becoming annoying, so off he set to find the source. He found himself in front of a large leather bound book, he pulled it out, on the cover

was a lion with golden wings, he read " Clow? ". he opened the book, inside was not pages but a hoolowed out spot where what appeard to be cards was placed. Bridge pulled out the front one. It had a woman with wings (like a Butterfly) on her shoulders and coming out of her forehead. Beneath the picture was words. " Win? " Bridge started walking off and trying to pronounce the name of

the card, he hadnt noticed that a wind had gatherd around his feet. " Win..dy...Windy? Suddenly a glowing magic circle appeard beneath Bridge along with a strong gust of wind erupted around the room, scattering the other cards out of the book, through the ceiling, and off to wherever. When the wind stopped Bridge fell back on his butt dropping the book and clutching the Windy card "

What the hell just happened? ". If the wind had freaked him out, when a little yellow, small winged creature dritfed out of the book, he didnt faint. " Hello new master, I am Keroberos the guardian beast of-. He opens his eyes. " Who are you? ". Bridge shakes from his stupor " Bridge Carson ". The stuffed animal stared at Bridge " What kind of name is Bridge, whats your middle name?

Bridge grudgingly said " Sakura ". The guardian burst out laughing " I take it your parents wanted a girl ". Bridge glared " Who the fuck are you!! ". Keroberos glared right back " I already told you crap for brains, Im the guardian of the-huh ". He looked at the fallen book. " Where are the cards? " Bridge held up the windy card. " So where are the other ones? " Bridge pointed up " They went

through the ceiling ". Keroberos stared "...FUCKING A!!!! " ( SPD Command center, common room ). Bridge walked in forcibly nonchalant. Sky and Syd were sitting close to each other talking to Jack and Z who were all staring Zs new camera. Bridge stared at his friends and took a deep breath he walked over and handed Syd her book and went over to the food maker and punched in

some orders. " Thanks Bridge " squilled Syd. She showed it to Sky who pretended to be interested. " Hey Bridge I got a new camera so I still get to film you later, right? ". Bridgh sighed Why she was so interested in filming him was still a mystery. " Alright, but later ". Z cheered. " Hey how come you never want to film me " pouted Jack. Z rolled her eyes " Cause Bridge is more

photoginic, and the movies you want to make arent right " Jack smirked " I can show you how right they can be ". DING, Bridges plate was ready, it consited of cakes and cookies piled on top of each other. He picked the plate up and began to march out when, suprise the handbook monitor spoke up. " Hey Bridge you know its against regulations to each in our rooms! " Bridge whirld around

intent on giving Sky the biggest ball busting cuss out of existence " You fucking Prick, what about what you be eating in the rooms!!! " Bridge wanted to yell that and a lot more, but for the sake of he had other things to worry about he simply smiled seetly and continued walking. " Dude I thought he was gonna bite your head off ". laughed Jack. " I wish he had it would have been great

to get on camera " Said Z turning it off. Syd patted her boyfriends shoulder " Maybe you should go talk to him " Sky nodded.( S/B room ). " Here you go Kero " said Bridge setting the plate down on his bed. Kero cheered " Thanks Sakura ". Bridge grimaced " Will you stop calling me that!! ". Kero swallowed two cakes " Then stopped calling me Kero ". Bridge shrugged " It sounds better,

finish what you were saying before ". Kero explained that the Clow cards were created by a powerful wizard named clow reed, and he's dead so the cards need a new master so thats Bridge. " But unfortunately you let the cards escape out!! ". " Is that a bad thing? " asked Bridge. Kero looked stunned " Are you kidding, the clow cards are, very, very powerful, with them being out and

about, this whole city could be in danger. Bridge shrugged " Newtech city is always in danger, how many cards are there? ". Kero thought a momoent " Well counting the windy card, fifty three ". " So how does one go about capturing these cards? " asked Bridge. Kero floated above the clow book " like this, _Key of Clow,Power of Magic,Power of light,Surrender the Wand, The Force _

_ignite Release!_ A light floated out of the book and transformed into a medium sized pink wand with a some kind of birds head on it. The wand fell and caught it, for some reason he twirled it around a bit. " What was that? " asked Kero. Bridge shrugged " It felt right ". Suddenly the door opened, and Bridge did not feel like explaining why he had a pink wand, but Kero quickly tapped the wand and

it shrunk into a cute key. In walked Sky carrying a plate full of buttered toast. " What do you want " asked Bridge forcibly calm. Sky smiled and Bridge felt heat sear his body "_ What is this?, sure Ive always been aroused by Sky, but this was different, this was super, mega, infinite arousal!! ". _" I bring a peace offering ". Bridge stared at the plate " Alright " He pushed the clow book

under his pillow, and tossed the plate, somewhere, Sky sat beside him and handed him the toast " What are those? " He was refering to the key and Kero who was now lieing there motionlessly. Thinking fast " Umm I got these today, pretty cool huh " Sky nodded. Bridge, the world chamption of eye rolling showed off his skill " I dont think Syd would like them, besides Im rather partial

to them " Sky just smiled again "_ Oh god make him stop ". _The blue ranger picked up the key and placed it around Bridges neck by its string, his face was inches Bridges " It looks beter on you " and with that said he pulled the green ranger into a tight hug, and Bridge just melted " Bridge Im sorry, about before okay? ". Bridge was busy smelling Skys sweet cocunut scent " Kayy ". Sky

continued to speak " I know this isnt easy on you, me and Syd dating, you having to deal with my hypocrocy ". Bridge rubbed against Skys broad shoulder " Oh yeah ". Sky hugged him tighter " Im sorry for always asking you to attend to my jobs, so I can spend more time with Syd, I know I always do that ". Bridges hands had come down to Skys back, it was hot and very well

muscled " so true ". Sky moved so that he and Bridge were staring at each other face to face " But not anymore, Bridge your my best friend, my best gay friend, next to Syd your who I care about the most, okay? ". Bridges mind was inflames, but he still understood everything Sky said and his words made him feel very open, if Sky didnt leave now " I know Sky and your who I care

about the most no one else, _What the hell am I saying_ ". Bridge then gently kissed Sky on the cheek, for 4 seconds the whole time he was restraining himself, as to not kiss elsewhere. When he moved back Sky was red in the face, but still smiling " _Jesus christ, stop with the smiling_ " Sky moved from Bridge and stood up " Im going to be with Syd tonight, but tomarrow and the next night its

all you and me alright " Bridge smiled and nodded. Sky left, and Bridge collapsed onto his back " Stupid Sky and his sinful mouth and hot muscular body, and sweet personality ". Kero floated onto Bridges somache smirking " Well Sakura looks like you only have to capture fifty one cards ". Bridge sat up " Did you overcount? " Kero chuckled " No you just have another one besides Windy

with you " Bridge was puzzled he couldnt recall having another, Kero answered smirking bigger " I saw you with muscles, how you were squirming, and that kiss, was filled with lust just like you, the lust card resides inside you ". Bridge stared at the guardia " Why not the rest of the day has just been bunnies and rainbows, why did it go into me? " " It chooses a person filled with an

already unusualy high amount of arousal to reside in, Clow reed used this card constanly ". Bridge fell back again " and how does it come out? " Kero crawled up so he was on Bridges throat " You have to be pleasured by the person who excites great arousal in you ". Bridge sighed " So that means I have to get fucked by Sky, mmm, aint going to happen!!! ". " Why not? asked Kero. " Sky is

straight and dating Syd enough said ". Kero moved over to Bridges ear " He didnt seem all that straight to me when you were hugging, and so what if he has a girlfriend sex with you would be incredible!! ". Bridge smirked at this " Its not like he has a lot to compare by, apparently Syds afraid to have sex with him,seeing as he's so huge " Bridge laughed with some satisfaction. " Well

lets just work on getting the other cards first, lust can be last " Bridge shook his head " Who the hell said I was going to go out and get some dumb cards ". Kero flared " Dumb cards, did you not hear what I said abou them being dangerous, besides you let them out!! Bridge flared right back " Excuses me mr Guardian beast, but why didnt you appear when I first opened the book!! ". Kero

blushed " I... was asleep ". Bridge rolled his eyes " That would explain the noise. snores ". That night Bridge had just changed into his PJs, and Sky was getting stuff to take with him to Syds. Sky and Syd usualy slept in her room, and Z would sneak into Jacks, but every so often Syd would sneak in to the room in the middle of the night. Sky smiled at Bridge " See you tomarrow " He was

leaving when Bridge felt he needed to ask this " Hey Sky whats your middle name " Sky turned back " Its Syaoran, whats yours? ". Bridge blushed " Sakura ". Sky chuckled " Cute name " and left. Bridge sighed happily, then quickly slapped himself. for the next few hours he argued with Keros, when suddenly he felt a strong energy overhead. Bridge rushed to his window and looked out it. A

large long necked white bird flew overhead. " Its the fly card, alright card capture Sakura, time for your first capture! " " What exclaimed Bridge. But he soon found himself running along the hall. Sky stepped out of Syds room cause he'd forgotten something, just in time to see Bridge jet past " Bridge "... After hopping on his bike, Bridge rocketed into the night, and followed the fly card,

not being difficult " Why didnt the SPD defense system detect that thing " yelled Bridge He ran the bike along a wall so he was right next to Fly. " Its magiccccaaahh " . Bridge had hopped off the bike and onto Flys back, and heres where we began... Bridge

held on for dear life. " Sakura , use the windy card!! ". Bridge reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He hurled it forward and

the wind sent it right back he slammed the card with the head of the staff " Windy, help me out!! ". The woman from the card rose from the card and soared around the Fly, wrapping it with wind so it couldnt flap its wings, It crashed to the ground, and Bridge rolled off it. He stood up and stared at the struggling bird " Now what? ". Kero pointed to the wand " say the incantation to seal it,

repeat after me _" Fly card return to your card confinement, Fly!! " _A card appeard and the Fly dissapeared inside it. Bridge fell to his knees " Fucking A... " Kero cheered " Good job Sakura your first capture, now try it ". Bridge tapped it " Fly ". next thing he knew Bridge was riding the wand through the sky wings grown out the head " Pretty cool huh, and theres more to come ". Bridge groaned " Hey who said I was going to do this, Fucking A!!! "...TBC

Im gonna try to do all the cards, with my great powers no problem, oh yeah


	2. partners in crime

Chapter 2: Partners in crime

Disclaimer: Dont own

The next day and Bridge had just finished off two plates of buttered toast, last night had been exhausting, and he still had fifty cards left, on top of that he had decided not to tell anyone about all this, it was just to weird. " Hey Bridge ". The green ranger turned to see Sky walking over "_ oh god he has such a sexy walk, stop it "_. Bridge took a deep breath " Hey Sky whats up, "_ him, "_ Sky spoke " I

was just wondering where you went last night?, I saw you run past Syds room ". Bridge mentaly slapped himself, damn he was fucking up this early, have to think fast. He stared at Sky enjoying his chisled good looks, he smiled and moved so that he was inches from Skys face " Sorry thats a secret, but Im curious what do you think I was at ". Bridges words came out more sexual then he had

wanted them to, his plan was to make him uncomfortable, but Sky turned the tables by pulling Bridge into a hug " I do have some thoughts, but ill just wait for you to tell me tonight boys night right? " Bridge weakly nodded " _Stupid lust card!! ". _Sky smiled and let Bridge go, he walked off leaving Bridge in a daze. " He's sex on to legs aint he? " asked Z. Bridge grinned " Sister, you AINT lying,

Ahh Z " The yellow ranger laughed " Dude you are so obvious " Bridges heart started beating again " Did you want something? ". Z nodded and held up her camera " Yeah I wanted to show you this video I shot last night " she turned it on and Bridges eyes widened. It was a video of him sealing the Fly card. Z smiled " Care to explain? Bridge took Z back to his and Skys room and

introduced her Kero. Zs reaction was a little odd she squealed and practicaly hugged the stuffing out of the guardia, Kero explained about the clow cards and how Bridge released them. " So now Bridge has to capture the fifty cards before they cause lots of damage? " asked Z holding Kero in her lap. " Actualy Sakura has to capture fifty one cards. " Its my middle name " said Bridge. Z

nodded trying not to laugh " Fifty one? " Kero smirked and whispered into Zs ear. Z then stared at Bridge who was staring intently at the ceiling. " Sounds like that will be an interesting capture ". Bridge blushed " Umm Z Id rather nobody knows about this " Z smiled " Dont worry I wont tell anyone, long as you let me come along and tape the captures. " Before Bridge could answer they

heard a scream from outside. The rangers rushed to the source, where they found two D-squad cadets. one was lying on the floor, unconsious, the other hovering over him. " What happened? asked Z. The girl cadet was sobbing " A-A -A-A shadow, or thought it was but then it attacked him and look " She was pointing to the spot where his shadow should have been but was not... For the

rest of the day similar attacks happened all over the base, the infirmiry was fillied with people. not also that, desk were piled up on top of each other. Rumors were flying around that it was a ghost, but others didnt buy it. Cruger had Kat run a scan over the base until then everyone was to be vigilant. Once dismissed Bridge and Z rushed to tell Kero. " Sounds like the Shadow card ". Bridge let

out a sigh of relieve " Good its not ghost ". Z stared at him " Your afraid of ghost? " Bridge turned fusia " Umm Kero so whats the card steals shadows. Kero nodded " The shadow card steals the shadows of others to increase its power, also you can only capture it at night, it wont appear in the light cause then all the other shadows would fade away, It can touch us but we cant touch it, so its best we do this tonight ". "

Dammit tonight Im suppose to hang out with Sky ". Z grinned " Gonna try to get the lust card " Bridge rolled his eyes " Not likely, were just gonna hangout, I could cancel but... ". " How bout we put him to sleep " offered Z. " What do you mean? " asked Bridge. Z stood up " ill be right back ". Bridge fell back " This is getting retarded ". Kero floated onto Bridges forehead " That Z isnt a bad

addition you know ". Bridge rolled his eyes " I have no commentary for that, but I guess it will be nice to have someone to talk about this stuff with ". Kero giggled " What about Sky, I bet he could get you talking-aahh bonk. Bridge tossed him on the floor. A few hours later Sky walked in. " Sorry im late ". Bridge throttled down the lust " Did we have a time set? ". Sky smiled " No but Im

sure we both want to spend as much time with each other as we can ". Bridge rolled his eyes " So whats first on the agenda? " Sky grinned " Today was a long day, so how bout a shower? " Bridge gestured toward the bathroom " knock yourself out ". An odd look was playing across Skys face, and by the time Bridge figured it out it was to late... " Bridge your skin is pretty peach, kind of

like Syds ". " If only that was the first time my body has been compared to a girls ". They were currently in the shower. Bridge was still not sure how it had happened " Sky your the strangest straight guy ive ever met " Sky laughed " ill take that as a compliment ". Bridge had his back to Sky, though he knew he was asking for it " Bridge are you trying to hide something? " asked Sky looking

over Bridges shoulder, not being difficult seeing as He towered over Bridge. " Impressive, Seven inches right? " Bridge shrugged I guess, I dont really care ". " Cause your a bottom boy through and through " Bridge turned around and smiled " Right " Bridge looked down, Sky was flacid at the moment but still larger then life, " Im not sure how big I am, hey lets measure me when we get

out " " Lets not and say we did ". They soaped each other down then got out and dryed off Sky threw on some boxers, and Bridge his trade mark black briefs. They moved onto Skys bed so that Sky was lying on his back and Bridges head was on his chest " Now lets get measuring ". Bridge sighed " Fine " He grabbed the a ruler from out the nightstand table. Sky pulled his boxers down. " You have to be hard for this so think abou-. But that wasnt necessary

as Sky was already Steel hard, and massive to boot. Bridge alighned the measurer " Whoa, Im gonna guess about 14-inches long seeing as your rod goes over the ruler, nice ". Sky grinned smugly and pulled his boxers back up " Im awsome ". Bridge put the ruler away and lied back down, there was a knock at the door and Bridge leaped to answer it. It was Z and in her hand was a bottle

" This is special Tea, puts people out like a light, have Sky drink this stuff then rubb his stomache, Hey Sky, bye ". She dashed off " What did she want? " asked Sky. Bridge showed Sky the bottle " I asked her to pick this up, its a special tea that relaxes the body and boost speed, I got it for you ". Sky inspected the bottle " You think Im slow? " . Bridge smiled " course not, but if you

want to be a good ranger, and outshine Jack ". He gave Sky the sweetest smile he could muster, without letting to much lust show. Sky chugged the tea down " It helps if your stomache is rubbed. mind if I " Sky shook his head " Rub my belly ". for the next while They talked about a lot of sruff they normaly wouldnt, Bridge while rubbing Skys stomache and waiting for him to fall asleep,

learned a lot about Sky, he wasnt the asshole everyone made him to be, not by much, but a very sweet caring guy. Bridge felt an emotion he was unfimiliar with, it was lust, but also likeing, beyond liking, Bridge was shook from his wonderings, when he heard Skys snores, he was knocked out. " He looks like an angel even in his sleep, and before he could stop himself he was pressing his

lips to Skys so, so soft ones, emotions bounced around in his head. When he sat up Kero was smirking at him. Bridge fell back onto the floor " How long have you been watching!! " " Long enough, he has to be awake to retrieve the lust card ". Bridge glared " I wasnt gonna, for get it ". He called Z and told her it was time, she told him she was outside with a present for him..." How the hell

did I let you talk me into this! ". Zs present turned out to be some costume, Black leather pants, a feathery coat and a thin black mask across his eyes. They were standing outside the base. " So how do we start? " asked Z " And wheres your wand? ". Bridge removed the key from around his neck " _Key of Clow,Power of Magic,Power of light,Surrender the Wand, The Force _

_ignite Release!_. The wand appeared and once again Bridge twirled it around " Dude, you are to gay to function " said Kero. But Z loved it " Awsome, Bridge ". Bridge just shook his head " Kero how do we find the Shadow card? ". Z looked up " Umm Bridge I think it found us ". Bridge followed her gaze to the giant shadow looming over them. The Shadow lashed toward them " Fly ". Bridge

hopped on his wand and took off leading the shadow away from Kero and Z. Bridge soared through the air with the shadow hot on his tail and yet images of Sky played through his head, he felt calm, for about five seconds before he noticed the Shadow was dangerously close. On the ground Z was taping the whole thing " How is he going to capture it? " Kero floated onto her shoulder "

He cant right now, he has to make the excess shadows vanish, we need light! " A lightbulb went off in Zs head " I got the light we need, Bridge!! lead the shadow over here!! ". Bridge turned and headed down wondering what the yellow rangers plan was. as he got close Z screamed " Bridge move!! ". Bridge swirved at just the right moment, Zs camera light blasted out and shone on the shadow,

The creature wreathed and shrunk till there was nothing. Bridge landed " Where did it go? " " Its over there " yelled Kero. In the distance was a black cloaked figure walking away. Bridge pulled out the Windy card "_ Windy help me out bind the Shadow, Windy_!! Windy soared after the Shadow wrapping it in a cocoon of wind. Bridge stood in front of it wand raised " _Shadow return to your card _

_confinement, Shadow!! ". _The Shadow was absorbed back into a card and flew into Bridges hand. " And cut!, Bridge you rule " Z cheered. Bridge sighed " Another one down ". They started walking back to the base " Bridge Your going to get all the cards I know you will, and it will be fun to record them, oh and I have more costumes ". As Bridge listened to Z he wasnt sure what scared him more, capturing more cards, wearing Zs costumes!!!...TBC


	3. Allies

Chapter 3: Allies

Disclaimer: Dont own

Bridge kept wondering " _How do I get myself into these kind of situations ". _He was currently at sea world with Sky and Syd. Sky had invited him much to the dismay of Syd. So here they were, Sky wearing BlackT-shirt, and blue shorts, Syd wearing a flowery sun dress, and Bridge for whatever reason wore a pink t-shirt, and green shorts. Sky seemed to be in a very good mood, as they moved

around the place staring at the animals, Sky seemed to be very informative, especially when they were looking at the penguins, which seemed to be his favorites. " Hey theres a show in twelve minutes want to see it? " Bridge and Syd agreed and they went to get some lunch. As Sky went to get there order, Bridge and Syd sat down at a table. Bridge could not be pstchic and still tell that Syd wasnt

exactly happy he was there. Bridge had been there when she had asked Sky if he wanted to go to seaworld, anyone could have telled she wanted it to be romantic, Sky seeming to not get that invited Bridge, the green ranger could have declined, but damn that lust card, he couldnt refuse Sky. So here he was. " Sorry I know you wanted this to just be you and Sky ". Syd smiled " Thats okay, I

mean Skys just trying to be nice " " Oh he's beeb being very nice of lately " Bridge muttered under his breath, his mind on the shower, and the hugging, and sleeping in the same bed. " What? " asked Syd. But luckily Sky came back with the food " Hey Bridge do you want my hotdog now? ". " What!?! " exclaimed Bridge so loudly that people stared. " Do you want your hotdogs

now? " Sky asked again a little concered. " Oh yes, yes thanks, didnt hear you for a sec thanks, ". Bridge took the three hotdogs had got him and they headed back to the penguin show. Bridge thought the show was pretty good, they had the birds swimming around jumping through hoops and waddling, Sky was exstatic he seemed like a little kid cheering and clapping. Bridge watched

him this was definetly a side of the blue ranger he had never seen before, so human, Bridges watching became more intent, they were sitting prety close together, he could smell Skys natural, raw male scent, how his shirt stretched across his muscular chest, how there skin was touching, shook out of his haze to notice Syd was eyeing him suspiciously, he quickly turned his attention

back to the show "_ Crap she knows now, oh boy "_. Bridge didnt have much time to go on this thought. The was endind and the woman trainer was climbing out of the pool when a miniture whirl pool appeared and ensnared a penguin and the womans left leg " Help the woman yelled as she tried to escape, the penguin was being held underwater. " Is this part of the show? " asked Syd.

Bridge knew better he could sense the magical energy it was a clow card!! Suddenly Sky leaped from the stands and ran toward the tank, he plunged his hands in and renched the whirlpool aprt freeing the bird and woman. People were applauding, obviously they had thought it was part of the show. Afterwords. the rangers were leaving. " Its not such a good idea to be close to here " said

Sky suddenly. Bridge wanted to ask him what he meant, but Syd had other ideas " Sky why dont WE go for a walk through the park TOGETHER ". Bridge inwardly rolled his eyes " _Could you be anymore obvious "_. Bridge turned to leave " I have to talk to the big blue dog about something, and before Sky could say anything Bridge was off. He arrived at the base and was nearly at his and

Skys room " Hey Sakura " Bridge flinched " Dont call me that in public ". Z laughed " Sorry I just wanted to give you this ". She handed him a cell " So we can communicate more easily, also I got one for Kero, Well Jack and I have a date, but if any cards show up call me!! " she dashed off. Bridge walked in to find Kero reading a book " Hey thats my diary!! " Bridge quickly snatched

the book up. Kero laughed " Sorry MS.s Bridge Tate HAHAHAHA " Bridge was beat red, he stowed away the diary and bopped Kero on the head " If comedy hour is over, listen " Bridge explained about what had happened at seaworld. The guardian beast nodded " Your instincs are becoming sharper, it sounds like it was the watery card, the second elemental, this capture will be

different from the others " " Why? " asked Bridge. Kero cleared his throat " The way youve captured the other cards wont work on this one, you have to plan out a strategy, now you have three clow cards ". Bridge pulled them out " Windy, Fly, and Shadow " said Bridge. Kero made a gesture and the cards suddenly floated out of Bridges hands " For this capture you are only allowed to use

two cards ". Bridge stared at the cards " Why only two? " the cards started floating around him " The watery card has a very tempermental personality, and it will be simpler this way, now what cards are you going to use? ". For the rest of the day Bridge went over in his head _" Windy, Fly, Shadow " _over and over a water element was going to be difficult to beat in a place where there

was a lot of its power. Bridge had wondered into Kats lab where he found Boom sitting at a table piled on with food " Hehyh " said Boom his mouth stuffed with food. Bridge smiled he knew that Boom had a crush on him. " Hey Boom whats with all the food? " Boom swallowed " Oh just a little afternoon snack is all ". Bridge stared at all the food " Id hate to see what a big afternoon snack

looks like ". Boom blushed " Ive always had a large apetite, did you need something? " Bridge shook his head " Just walking and thinking ". Boom took a bite of pizza and reached for a glass of water and shuddered " Ice, I still feel uneasy ever since I was messing around with Kats wind and water machines, I ended up turning into a human popsickle, which reminds me of the time I got

locked in the freezer ". A light suddenly went off in Bridges head " Bridge you-ahh " Bridge hugged Boom and kissed on the nose " Thanks boom! " and he ran off leaving a red faced Boom... ( Sea world ). Bridge and Kero were standing in front of sea world waiting for Z when a van drove up and Z hopped out " Whats this? " asked Bridge. Z smiled " Your wardrobe ". Inside was an asortment of

costumes. 5 minutes later. Z had thought since it was a water element that... Bridges second costume, a blue crown with fins sticking out, an aquamarine vest with no shirt underneath, Blue speedos, and some sandles " Perfection " said Z videoing. Bridge stared at the yellow ranger " Am I gonna have to wear stuff like this everytime I have to capture a card? " Z nodded " Yep,

especialy if you dont want anybody to reconize you " Bridge sighed " Well we all no our places? " Z nodded " Yeah, lets go Kero ". The guardian trailed after Z " Becareful Sakura! ". Getting in had not been difficult just showed there morphers. Bridge moved around the place trying to sense the card, till he found it. The watery card was trying to drown the killer whales! As he moved closer Bridge

stayed far enough away out of fear of falling in. He could see the whales being swirled around, Bridge took a deep breath " Hey watery come and get me!!! ". Automaticaly a column of water rose up. " Fly lets go " and Bridge took off. The water chased him all over the place as he had wanted. Bridge led it down the lower levels to he was near his destination. He hopped off his wand and

turned to face the water " Windy!! ". The wind elemental wrapped the water and pulled it into the are behind Bridge, which turned out to be a freezer.Once inside Z quickly closed the. Eight minutes later they reopened it inside was the frozen water shaped kind of humanish " Bridge pointed his wand " Watery return to your card confinement, watery!! " The icw shattered and Watery was sealed.

Bridge inspected the card, the image, it resembled a blue mermaid with webbed fingers and large ears that appear to be a cross between webbed flippers and pointed elf's ears. It had no legs but instead rides on a column of water that resembles a tail. Z drove them back to the base " Night Sakura " saiud the girl and she went into her empty room. Bridge headed for his where he was sure

Sky and Syd were. He entered to find find them making-out. He tossed Kero onto his bed " Just ignore me ". " Thats kind of difficult " said Syd trying to stiffle a laugh. Bridge Carson froze "_ Wait dont tell me, I still wearing the costume...FUCKING A!! ". _Bridge turned to them " Umm I just got back from a gay costume party, so what do you think? " Sky smiled " Hot! " Bridge smiled and

headed for the bathroom to change " The backs not bad eighther " called Sky. Bridge smiled teasingly at him and closed the door slow enought to hear Sky say " What? " to an annoyed Syd...TBC


	4. an unexpected find

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Find

Disclaimer: Dont own cardcaptures

Bridge woke up and hopped out of bed to stare at the window a smile on his face. " Your in a good mood " observed Kero. Bridge turned around and twirled the stuffed animal " Its been a long week of capturing and sunday is a day for reast, Todays the big picnic im going on with Sky... and the others ". Suddenly Bridges cellphone went off " Hello? ". It was Bridges father Ben Carson " Son I was

calling to remind you that you promised to clean the house ". Bridge smacked his forehead, his dad was a respectable professor At Newtech University and wasnt always able to keep up with the house work so Bridge being the good son promised to clean the house from time to time " Right dad Im on my way " he hung up the phone and sighed. " So much for rest ". Bridge got dressed and went tp

look for the others. Now that he thought about it, wasnt that bad, it have just been the five of them. Z with Jack, and Syd with Sky, and he was constantly the oddman out, so then why was he so depressed. Without realyzing it Bridge found himself in the weight room. The lust card was making Bridges arousal go haywire. Sky was benchpressing in nothing but some tight shorts, his body flexed and

sweat gushed off him augmenting his normal male scent to new heights, making Bridge dizzy. He shook it off with every fiber of his being " Sky sorry but I can make it to the picnic ". Sky immediately sat up " Why?! ". Bridge took a deep breath breathing in his smell " I forgot I promised my dad I would clean the house today ". Sky looked very dissapointed, and Bridge knew why " Dont

worry I made my special cupcakes for you guys ". Skys face brightened, but Bridge could see it was clearly a forced expression and he wondered why? Sky stood towering over Bridge like a beutiful bronze bulky god. He smiled and hugged the green ranger tightly and Bridge melted. He knew now and then he would do whatever this man wanted no matter how kinky. Bridge felt

intoxicated and warm and wet. After what he guessed was twenty minutes his wit came back " Gee thanks Sky now I get to change clothes ". Sky smiled that devastaing smile " You should probably shower and for the enviorment we should together. Bridge rolled his eyes " _If I had a dollar for everytime... oh who am I kidding_. " Come on stud " He took Skys hand and lead him

back to there room, The pink ranger had watched the whole scene with a mixture of jealousy and disgust. Bridge was washing the mountain of dishes while Kero snacked on some cake " At this rate you'll get the lust card in no time ". Bridge scowled, the shower with Sky had been one of the hottest experiences he'd ever had. They hadnt done anything sexual, but it was just the closeness,

Sky had messed around the entire time, tickling Bridge and picking him up, penetrat-ahh Bridge knocked away that interjected image and glared at Kero " You could be helping me! " Kero smirked " How? ". The guardian beast found himself carrying piles of clothes to the washing machine muttering to himself " Why do I have to do this?! ". Bridge glided around the house, dusting,

vacuuming,. Bridge was down on the floor of the living room with a lintbrush cleaning the rug when he saw something sticking out from under the carpet he pulled it out and gasped " A clow card!!... Wood " The picture was of a mossy green and yellow wood nymph with long green leaf-like hair with vines and wears tiara made of leaves. " Alright and I didnt have to do a thing " He put it in

his pocket and went to tell Kero. " Kero I- but the laundry room was busy " Must have went to get the other clothes, oh well ill tell him later ". As soon as He left the guardian climbed out of the washing machine after falling in " Fucking A "... Bridge was now down in the basement vacuuming his fathers library, suddenly something got stuck on the nosel, so Bridge turned it off and found...

a clow card " Two still in card form, awsome but what is this one, its covered in ink? ". Bridge placed the wood and unknown card on his fathers desk and went to get something to get the ink off. Suddenly the phone started ringing " Hello Carson residense ". It was Bridges dad calling to say he left a blue envelope on the kitchen table and needs it for todays lesson, and to bring it to the bus

stop. Bridge grabbed it and yelled to Kero that he would be back and out the door he went...Downstairs the ink began to fade off the unknown card... Bridge watched his dads bus leave, he turned to head back to the house and ran into Boom " Hey Bridge whats up? ". The green ranger smiled " Oh just cleaning up my dads house nothing special, and you? " Boom pointed to the restaurant in

front of them " Im going to have lunch want to join me? Bridge nodded ". After leaving Bridges eyes still bulged, Boom had eaten fourteen plates, whoa. When he got back he found all the laundry hanging out to dry " Whoa good job Kero! ". Bridge found the little guy lying on the kitchen " Thank you Kero " he spoke softly. Kero yawned " No problem ". Suddenly Bridge heard a weird sound "

Kero wake up!. Kero yawned " What is it Sakura? ". The weird noise got louder. Kero floated up " It seems to be coming from the basement " So the two headed to that spot " Um you dont think its ghost do you? " asked Bridge a little afraid. Kero shook his head " Ghost dont come out in the daytime, now open the door ". Bridge reluctantly stretched his hand out and opened the door. At

first they couldnt see anything but then...Giant tree branches start sprouting out. Bridge quickly slams the door. The branches were trying to come out so Bridge pressed his back against the door to keep it closed. Kero picked up a falled branch and it dissapeared " This is the work of Wood ". Kero floated up help with the door " I found the Wood card but it was still in card form! " said Bridge. "

Why didnt you write your name on it?, A clow card only starts to listen to the owner after there name is inscribed onto them " said Kero. " You couldnt have told me this sooner!! " yelled Bridge " Fucking A!!, if anyone finds out about this it will be the talk of the town ". If things were bad they got worst, someone started knocking at the front door " Hello " called Bridge before he could " Sorry

force of habit " But Kero was in the clutches of a branch " Dont talk to stuffed animals ". Bridge was about to snapp but the branches broke through and grabbed his ankle dragging him upside down to the front door. Bridge tried to struggle but it was no use as the door opened He covered his eyes " Um theres a logical explenation for this. " Im guessing a clow card " said a familiar voice.

Bridge sighed as he looked up at Z. " What are you doing here? " asked a relieved Bridge. " Sky thought you might be hungry so He asked me to bring them to you he would have done it himself, but, Syd... ". Bridge stood and nodded " Yeah I get what you mean, but back to the matter at hand ". He explained whats happened " But what I dont get is why the Wood card is doing this, it

has a very gentle nature unless... ". " Unless its exposed to water, Sakura did you find any other cards? ". Bridge nodded " Yeah but It was covered in ink so I dont know what it is ". Kero thought a moment " I have a good idea which one but lets go get them " Bridge pulled out his key " Wait a moment! " said Z and she dashed out of the house. Bridges head hung " Oh yay another

costume. This one was a green court jester outfit in shorts, floppy green hat. " Wow Z this is great " said Bridge sarcasticaly " _Key of Clow,Power of Magic,Power of light,Surrender the Wand, The Force ignite Release!_ " He twirled the wand " Man I like doing that ". They fought through the branches till theyd made it down the stairs. " Just as I thought its Rain " said Kero floating above the

book shelves was a blue cloud, water pouring out " Wood absorbed the water and broke out of its card, now capture them correctly this time Sakura! " said Kero. Bridge started down the stairs while Z and Kero stayed at the top. Bridge moved close as he dared " Rain return to- Suddenly a deluge was unleashed on the card captur, Bridge soon found himself underwater struggling to get to the

surface. " Its drowning him! " exclaimed Z. " Nah its just playing with him " said Kero. Bridge finaly made it to the surface " How the hell do I stop all this water... Wait thats it!!, Watery help me out!! " The water spirit absorbed all of Rains waterfall attacks " Now Rain, return to your card confinement, Rain!! " The cloud was sealed and Bridge peeked at the picture it was young person with a

jesters hat.on a cloud , has a teardrop shaped jewel on its forehead. " One card down ". Suddenly all the branches dissapeared and the wood floated in front of Bridge, it was only eight inches tall " It wants you to seal it " said Kero. Bridge raised his wand " Wood return to your card confinement. Wood!! Wood was carded and Bridge quickly sighned his name on both Rain and Wood and sat

down in a nearby chair " Today was supposed to be relaxing, but it turned into who the fuck knows what, and now I have to clean this place...again Fucking A!!... SPD base, Bridge after cleaning the house, and making sure he had changed , was very tired and intended to go to sleep. He entered the room to find the beds pushed together and Sky sitting in the middle with a picnic basket,

and a smile. "_ I didnt know you could move the beds, hey!!_, If you and Syd have been " Sky held up his hands and smiled " Relax I just figured it out myself, now come and eat ". Bridge felt new energy, so he hopped on the bed next to Sky, in the basket was some super buttery toast. They talked about the days events, Bridge told him what happened at his dads house( leaving out

obvious spots ) " I missed you at the picnic " said Sky honestly. Bridge blushed " I missed you to, I mean the picnic, you at it, Wow Sky this toast is really good I didnt know you could make it so well ". Sky smirked " Well I have always wanted to put by butter on your toast ". Bridge took another bite of toast before he realized that hadnt been another Lust card incident, Sky had

actualy said that and it was rockin Bridges world. He swallowed the toast and turned to the blue ranger and met his lips they kissed for several minutes before Sky moved away " Now were even for that night " Bridge hadnt heard him his mind was on lust drive and Sky clearly reconized it. They stared at each other a while before Sky pounced, he pushed Bridge onto his back and

kissed him roughly, his tongue demanding acces to Bridges mouth, and the bottomboy would have killed himself before he denied this man. There tongues moved wildly between there mouths neather sure whose was whose, Bridge clung to Skys body needing to feel him, soak up everything, he hung back abit and let Sky dominate him moaning and moving against his larger body, feeling

Skys hair, back, crotch, boxers...RING was the sound that summoned the senses Sky moved off of Bridge and answered his cell " Yeah Syd, uh huh yeah okay ". He stood up and adjusted himself Syds parents just came into town, so I have to go meet them. Bridge just nodded barely aware of Skys departure " I can see how Sydny must feel if he's that rough with his kissing then his

fucking must be... Oh fuck yes, Syd girl you dont know how the gods of luck have shined down on you!!! "...TBC

Note: Bridges sexual powers are at divine level,


	5. trouble at twin bells

Ckapter 5: Trouble At Twin Bells

Disclaimer: I dont own power rangers, or card captures

Cards captured so far

1. Windy

2.Fly

3.Shadow

4.Watery

5.Rain

6.Wood

" Come on guys its just this way!! " yelled Syd running ahead of everyone. The rangers had just finished patrol and Syd had talked them into going to this new store called " Twin Bells " it was some kind of cutesy place. Bridge was walking beside Z, with Jack holding her hand, and Sky was next to him. But even with him two people away Bridge still couldnt relax, ever since the kiss incident

they had both been pretending nothing had happened. But Bridge couldnt denie that every time he saw the blue ranger his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He wondered if Sky felt the same way it was always hard to tell with the stoic bastard, with his cute face, big hard co-muscles!. " Dude cant you get your mind off dick for a second? " joked Jack. Bridge blushed and gave him a

mock glare " Well that is my favorite thing in the whole world so why shouldnt I think about it! ". Jack and Z started laughing. For a brief moment Bridge locked eyes with Sky. The blue ranger smiled lustfully, and Bridge quickly turned away his face beet red. " You okay Bridgey? " asked Z though she already knew, Kero had made it his bussiness to tell her about his and Skys liplock. "

Hey guys here it is!! " screamed Syd. The twin bells nicknacks store, they entered the store, it was quite quaint Bridge had to admit, there were stuffed animals, postcards, and other things. As the rangers looked around the store Bridge tried to move as far away from Sky as he could, being difficult as the blue ranger kept looking at things in Bridges general direction. Bridge shuddered

at the rush of memory, he knew that if Skys phone hadnt rang they would have had sex, and he was still deciding if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Bridge took a quick peek and saw Sky examining a stuffed penguin with a great interest. His face was lit up, that soul warming sinful, smile on his face. Bridge felt his knees buckle " _Something feels odd, I mean Im lusting after Sky, but _

_whats this other feeling Im feeling for him? _" " OH Sky look at this! " yelled Syd making everyone look at her. She was holding a large stuffed Panda " Isnt it cute!? ". Bridge stared at the thing " Am I sensing something? ". A beautiful woman in her early thirtys walked out, she wore a simple sundress and a straw hat " Hello Im Maki the owner of the cute things shop Twin Bells, how may I

help you? " Syd held up the panda " I want to buy this ". Maki smiled and rang up the price " $4.00 please ". Syd began pulling out her wallet but then noticed that it wasnt there " Ohno I left my wallet back at the base!! " explaimed Syd in despair. But Sky being the good boyfriend stepped forward " Here, ill by it for you ". Syd squeeled and hugged her boyfriend " Oh thank you mr huggykins!!

" Sky turned so red he would have attracted flocks of vampires. Jack, Z and Bridge laughing so hard they turned blue. As they left the store Syd apologized to Sky " Im sorry, honest I didnt mean to call you by your pet name ". That got another wave of hysterics from the other rangers. Sydney hugged her new stuffed animal tightly " Im going to call you, hmmm, " " Huggykins junior!!! "

exclaimed Bridge and that was it, Bridge Z and Jack were liteally rolling on the ground with laughter " Yeah thats the perfect name, thanks Bridge!! " cheered Syd. Sky glared at his three fellow rangers and in his biggest S.P.D voice " **STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!! ".** Bridge and the others stopped immediately, but once they looked at Sky the laughter came back tentimes stronger...

It was the next morning, Jack, Z and Bridge were all upside down, since Bridge said it was the perfect way to stop the hiccups the had accumulated from laughing for three hours straight! Sky was reading the S.P.D handbook and shooting his friends glares which they returned with little giggles. Suddenly Syd stormed in looking very, very pissed off " Alright where is he!! ". Everyone looked at

her a little afraid. " Wheres what? " asked Sky carefuly. Syd turned on him " My baby, Mr. Huggykins JR. Red, Green, and Yellow toppled to the floor laughing. " Syd we dont know where it is " Said Bridge taking careful breaths. But Syd would not let the issue go, everyone ended up spending the day searching for the stuffed panda. Bridge and Z had managed to escape and were walking to

the store in the hopes of buying Syd a new panda. As they walked Z started singing " _Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight never running from a real fight " _" Whoa what was that, I didnt know you could sing Z? ". The yellow ranger blushed " Yeah since I was a little girl ". They arrived at the shop. " Maki do you have another stuffed panda? " asked Z. The woman thought a

moment " You know come to think of it I dont remember having the first till your friend bought it yesterday, and this morning I found another one but Ive already sold it, sorry ". Bridge and Z thanked Maki and left. " Well I guess princess will have to deal " said Z. Bridge nodded though he was only half paying attention, something didnt seem right. For the next few days Bridge made frequent

trips back to the store. He spotted the panda right away, and carefully inspected it. Hugg Jr was written on the stomache in pink. Bridge made no move to take it but instead watched all the other people and bought other stuffed animals.

Messenger: Alligator, wolf

Zapped: Giraffe, elephant

Reflections: killer whale, lion

It was the night after Sky had used the red ranger morpher to defeat Mirlock, Bridge now knew it was a clow card, though Kero had said that it didnt sound like a card. Bridge had gotten the address of the latest person to buy the panda, and was going to test his theory. Z had a date with Jack, so no costumes. Bridge was laying in his bed surrounded by stuffed animals reading a boys love

novel.

Ryouchi: S-stop it that...thats gross.

While saying that Keita grabbed Ryouchis ankle, spread his toes and starts to lick between them

Keita: Gross?, youve got it backwards, see?

Bridge raised his foot up and inspected his toes " _Between the toes, does it really feel good? "_. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked a naked Sky. Bridges forced his attention on the book, but couldnt help but notice that Sky was shivering. Sky towled himself off and spoke " Cold showers have never really worked for me ". Looking downward Bridge believed him, Sky was in

full mass. Sky slipped on some boxers and turned to look at Bridge " What are you reading? ". Bridge blushed " Just a novel " He went back to reading and Sky snatched the book from his hands. " Hey give that back! " exclaimed Bridge, He dived at Sky but the larger boy pinned him to the bed with one hand " Spread his toes and licked, hmm ". Sky looked at the green ranger " Have you

ever had that done to you? ". Bridge shook his head " No, now give me back my book, Mr Huggykins ". Bridge expected Sky to get mad but instead he smiled seductively and handed Bridge back his book, Suddenly Sky hopped onto the bed and yanked Bridges legs up " Sky what are you doing! " exclaimed Bridge. Sky smirked and parted his toes. " Let me do it ". Before Bridge could

protest Skys tongue ran between his toes. Bridge felt pleasure ripple through his body from that spot. Skys tongue worked magic on both Bridges feet, alternating between the two making Bridge squirm. " Bridge ". The card capturerer opened his eye, not realyzing he had closed them, panting he looked up at Sky " Come for me Bridge ". And that was all it took Bridge arched his back

and climaxed. When he was finished Sky leaned down and kissed him " I dont mind when you call me that you make it sound sexy " he got dressed and left, Bridge sat up and glared at the door " Curse you Tate and your magic tongue, now I have to take another shower!! "... twenty seven minutes later, Bridge and Kero were outside the house of the latest owner of the panda. " Wow Ive never heard of someone climaxing from a foot job, good job Sakura ". Bridge glared at the

guardian on his shoulder " Shut up and keep a look out for the card! ". " Im telling you Its not a card! " said Kero. " And Im telling you it is! " said Bridge. But the twos argument was broken up the sight of the panda hopping by. Little one at first but then the stuffed animal made a great leap over to the park across the street. " Its the Jump Card, I knew it!! " said Kero taking off. " The hell

you did " muttered Bridge as he followed. The panda jumped into the penguin park, where all the things are penguin based, the biggest being the king penguin slide, Bridge pulled out the Wood card " Wood capture the panda!! " He slammed his wand onto the card and Branches erupt out toward the stuffed panda trapping it in a cage. " Gotcha exclaimed Bridge as he ran forward to seal the

spirit but something jumped from the panda " Its Jump " explained Kero ". it resembled a rather strange looking stuffed pink rabbit with long floppy ears. Jump tensed and Bridge could see it was about to escape. " Ohno you dont!! " He grabbed onto it and "AHHHHHHHHH " it jumped very. very. very high into the air. Bridge clung onto the Jump for dear life, as he saw all of Newtech city

below them, they began to descend and Bridge realized that they wouldnt be hurt. The made a soft landing in front of a restaurant, Bridge looked through the window to see Sky and Syd having a romantic dinner. His first reaction was jealousy, then common sense took over. " You stupid rabbit go!! " Jump looked at Bridge blankly. Sky looked out the window a moment then back at Syd,

" Wait was that Bridge? ". He looked again but Jump had decided to take off. For the next few hours Bridge and Jump traveled all over the city, until they finaly made it back to the park where the Jump collapsed. " Looks like you wore it out " said Kero. Bridge stared at the spirirt " What was all the jumping around for if it was just going to get tired? ". Kero shrugged " Jumps not very bright

". Bridge raised the sealing wand " _Jump, return to your card confinement, Jump!! "_ The tired rabbit was sealed. " Oh before I forget " Bridge picked up the panda and headed back... At the base he knocked on Syds door and Sky answered. Bridge didnt give him a chance to speak he simply shoved the stuffed animal in his hand and walked off. Sky watched him for a while before going back in

and showing Syd her Huggykins Jr. Bridge planned to fall asleep soon as he hit the pillow, but that plan changed when he saw The big stuffed, blue king penguin on his bed, in front was a note. " _Bridge, these last few days things have changed between us, I dont know where were headed, but whatever way ill be with you and youll be with me, so let this penguin embodie all me feelings, please _

_hold it like it was me, Love Schuyler Huggykins Tate "_. Bridge put the note down tears in his eyes. He layed downed and cuddled the penguin, " Sky "...TBC


	6. Seeing Is Believing

Chapter 6: Seeing Is Believing

Disclaimer: Same as always, I dont own power rangers SPD, or Card captures, or buffy

Bridge and Z were leading D-Squad through the weary woods, some rumors had been going around about monsters. Bridge was feeling very uneasy not causes of monsters, but because of... " Your afraid of Ghost? " asked Z. Bridge nodded " Whatever phobia it is I have it! ". Z smirked " maybe you can get, Sky Jr to protect you, HAHAHAHA ". Bridge blushed, he was seriously considering taping

Keros mouth, he just had to tell Z his penguins nickname. As they moved through the forest Bridge began to sense something. " D-do you feel that Z " asked Bridge nervously. The yellow ranger sighed " Bridge its just your imagination running away with you ". But Bridge didnt hear her, out of the trees came a wailing white ghost. Bridge screamed but he was not the only one to all of D-squad

screamed to and they took off not stopping till they were out of the forest.

" Did you see that blue troll

" What are you talking about it was a multi eyed demon

" I saw a pastry

Everyone looked at Z " What Im hungry "... " So everyone saw different things, interesting " said Kero. Bridge sighed " I hope this is a card, it is one right? ". Kero nodded " Probably though I cant remember which one ". Bridge stared at him " Why cant you be of more help? ". Kero shrugged " Not much I can do till you get all the clow cards and I can shed this stupid form ". That got Bridges

attention " Thats not your only form? " Kero smirked smugly " No its not, my true form wont be revealed to the end, but its bitchin ". Bridge rolled his eyes " Bitchin huh? ". " _Please be a clow card, if its a ghost... ". _" Hey whose the smokin hot broad!? " asked Kero. Kero had pulled a picture out of Bridges drawer " Thats my mom ". Kero looked at the picture then back at Bridge " Wow you

have her eyes, so where is she? ". The green ranger pointed up " Heaven ". Kero was shocked " Im sorry ". Bridge shrugged " She died when I was eight, car crash, _Come to think of it thats when my fear of ghost really started, mom used to tell me that she would protect me from them but instead she became one of them "_. A tears began pouring down his cheeks. He abruptly stood up and

walked out of the room colliding with Sky but not bothering to stop, but breaking into a run. Sky watched his friend run off and rubbed his shoulder " Had he been crying? ". Entering the room he found a photgraph on Bridges bed, it was of Bridges mother, Faith Carson. Sky remembered Bridge telling him that his mother had been a model and looking at this picture he believed it. "

Yet its your son that fills me with desire...Bridge found himself walking through the weary woods, sealing wand in hand, and determination in his eyes. He had reached the spot where they had saw all monsters. " Alright clow card come out!! ". Nothing happened, then Bridge saw sparkling lights. He stood his ground and walked toward them. He found himself in front of a cliff, the

lights began to form an image, a beautiful woman in her late twentys, raven colored hair, and a flowing black dress. Bridges eyes widened " M-mom? ". The woman smiled and beckoned him forward. Bridge felt mesmerized " Mom, its my mommy ". He started walking toward her complete oblivious of the cliff. Bridge was just at the edge when " BRIDGE!! " Boom appeared out of nowhere

and pulled the green ranger back. Bridge blinked " Boom what are you doing here? ". " I saw you walk off and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight so I followed you, good thing to you about to go over what happened? " Bridge stared at the man teary eyed I saw my mother "... Sky and Syd were talking to D-squad. Skys thoughts were still on Bridge " _I hope he's okay "_. The

blue ranger looked and saw Bridge in the arms of Boom walking back inside the base. Sky felt something boiling inside him, anger and Jealousy?, who the hell does Boom think he is, holding Bridge. Sky suddenly heard a snapping sound and realized he'd just broken his clipboard in half... " Come on it's okay Sakura " said Kero soothingly. Bridge just hugged his stuffed penguin Sky Jr even

tighter. " Kero I saw... I dont know what ". Kero sat on Bridges head " I figured out which card it is, the illution card, it shows an image of what a person is thinking about, that wasnt your mother ". " I miss my mother so much Kero, she was such a strong free spirited person and she told me to always be the same, be happy, I told you she was an actress but truthfully she was a porn star

". Kero stared at him quizzicaly " And that is? ". After explaining pornography to the guardian Bridge continued " She loved her work and was good at it, whenever she would get home from the set she would make me some buttery toast, sit down and tell me about it, my mother knew that I was gay before I did and that I was destined to be on the bottom, she told me all the stuff I would need to

know ". Kero fell off Bridges head motionlessly. _" What if the illusion takes her form again?, _Tell me Schyuler Jr. what should I do? " he asked the stuffed penguin expecting an answer. " I think you should ask my daddy ". Bridge scrambled back in shock at the stuufed animals sudden vocabulary. He turned around and found Sky sitting behind him " Sky!!, how long have you been hear? "

The blue ranger blushed " I just now walked in, are you okay? ". Bridge blushed as deeply as Sky " Yeah why do you ask? " Bridge shifted the penguin behind him hoping Sky wouldnt notice. " Boom told me what happened ". Bridge looked at the blue ranger " I told Boom not to tell anyone ". " People can be pretty talkative when there in a headlock, now tell my why do you think you saw

your mom " Bridge looked everywhere but Sky " Im not sure I just... saw her face and... ". " How could you seriously think that was your mother? ". Bridge glared at him, he made it sound like he was an idiot to think that. " A mother is suppose to protect there child, not lead them off a cliff, your mother is watching over you I know ". He smiled warmly and the lust card sent a wave of arousal

through Bridges body. Sky smiled and pressed there lips together. Bridge was completely caught off guard as Sky began advancing, suddenly a memory played through his mind " _He was sitting in the kitchen eating buttery toast with his mom and she was giving him some advice he now know he needed, " Baby listen I can tell that even now at the age of seven your a submisive _

_bottomboy, thats good but theres nothing wrong with taking the offensive and playing power bottom every now and then, mmm this toast is very buttery. Faith wiggles her fingers and little Bridge copied her "._ Bridge flipped Sky onto his back and strattled him forcing his tongue into the mans mouth. Sky was shocked but it dissapeared instantly. " _Bridgey theres anoter thing you should _

_know Want, Take, Have one of my favorites, if theres something you want, then you take it and have it "_ Bridge realized now, he wanted Sky so he was going to take him and have him. Bridges hand sneaked into Skys pants and grabbed his steel hard erection and stroked him. Sky moaned into the as Bridges administrations worked through him " _I get it now mom, that thing was sure not _

_you, it didnt have your aditidude ". _Bridge felt Skys orgasm sear through the whole room and his pants. Bridge pulled his hand out and wipped them on Skys shirt and sucked his fingers " Bye Schuyler ". and he left leaving the blue ranger laying in happiness. Bridge felt the adrenaline rushing through every fiber of his being he knew what he had to do. " Hey Bridge " said Z, he grabbed her

hand and dragged her off " Weve got a card to get! ". " Alright!!... Bridge why is your hand sticky? "... In the weary woods Z had the camera on Bridge. Latest costume, Yellow bunny ears, A yellow umbrella jacket, and yellow shorts. " Remember Sakura it isnt real " said Kero. Bridge smirked " Got ya ". He walked forward and instantly he saw an image of his mother, Bridge shook his head "

Sorry you aint her! ". Bridges mother disapeared and a a kaleidoscope pattern appeared " Thats its true form!! " yelled Kero. Bridge raised the wand " illusion return to your card confinement, illusion! ". The pattern disapeared into a card and Bridge signed his name. " That was great Sakura!! " cheered Z. Bridge gave her a thums up " Naturally "...TBC

Next chapter Bridge tackles a tough Card that doesnt like noise, and what will happen when Bridge and Skys feeling cum to a boil, till then


	7. the mysterious painting

Chapter 7: The Mysterious Painting

Disclaimer: Dont own power rangers, or Card captures

SPD B-Squad was sitting in the Newtech art museum taking a painting class. Things had been very interesting lately, getting the SWAT gear, Bridge getting kidnapped, and finding the lost A-Squad, they all needed a nice break. There had been no clow cards for a while now not that he was complaining. " Aww excellent work Mr Carson! " cheered the teacher. Bridge grinned he had always been

articulut, he was painting a picture of a beautiful lake scene, and trying to ignore the hunk next to him. Since the handjob incident, Bridge and Sky hadnt really hung out together, Sky was with Syd 24/7 now, and Bridge was sure it was because the guy had finaly figured out he wasnt gay. Bridge sighed " _But why is this bothering me so much? ". _Bridge thought as he went on painting. One

person down he heard Syd make a tiny gasp of pain, which brought an evil smile to the green rangers race " Apparently a few nights ago Sky and Syd had made one of there attemps at having sex, needless to say Sky had gotten a bit over enthuiseastic and now miss Drew was super sore " _Ha what a wuss, if it was me I could have Sky all the way inside me and have him use me as hard _

_and rough, okay lusty thought need to stop "_. As they began to leave, having to walk slower due to Syds soreness, Bridge observed the painting till his eyes fell on one particular one. It was of a tall slender woman wearing a long blue-black dress and wrapped in dark cape with a high collar. She had long, straight blue hair and a jewel with bat wings on her forehead. She had one finger up

raised to her lips. Bridge felt something was odd about the painting. " Hey get back here brat!! ". A security guard was chasing a boy in blue ooveralls and a sun hat the boy had a spray can in his hand and was running at the painting, when the guard caught him " No you have to let me fix the painting yelled the boy " That woman is not supposed to be THERE!! ". Suddenly Bridge felt a

pulse of energy coming from the painting, The woman lowered the finger over her mouth and everything went silent... It was baffleing to everyone but Bridge and Z, though it seemed that once they left the museum sound came back. Jack went to report the incident to Cruger, Sky took Syd back to her room to lay down, and Sakura and Tomoyo went to tell Kero... " Yep definetly the Silent card,

it doesnt like loud noises so it makes them dissapear ". " So we should take care of it tonight, can you come Z? " The yellow ranger nodded " Yeah Jack is hanging out with his friend Alley ". There was no mistaking the hint of bitterness in her voice. " Z im sorry if captur- Z held up her hand " My and Jacks problems are not your fault capturing the clow cards is important, and you need

my help " Bridge nodded " Alright we go at midnight... ( Midnight ), There morphers had gotten them past security but they still felt the need to be stealthy. Costume number five!, A Headband with bat wings, green shorts with bat wings sticking out the side and a green tank top. Crept into the museum trying to be as quiet as possible. " Remember guys we have to be quiETT! " Bridge and Z

covered his mouth " What happened to be being silent? " asked Z. Bridge pointed over his shoulder, it was the same boy from before, he gestured for him to follow him. " My name is Yuuki, and im going to fix the painting, what are you people doing? ". Bridge thought a moment " Um same thing as you I guess that painting doesnt look right ". Yuuki nodded " Your right it's not, my father

painted it, the actual one of me, just before he died, so Im going to repair the painting to honor his memory! ". As the three of them arrived Yuuki walked toward the painting, Bridge pulled out the sealing wand and followed " Alright lets get started ". But as soon as Yuuki uttered those word he, Bridge, and Z found themseles outside of the museum. " What just happened, how did we get

outside!? " asked a shocked Yuuki. " We were teleported out " said Z thinking of the time Sam did that to her and Jack. Bridge yanked Kero out of his pocket " Why didnt you tell us it could do that?! " he whispered so that Yuuki wouldnt hear. " Sorry I didnt know Silent could teleport, it never spoke to me " said Kero. Bridge sighed " Dammit, I have an idea watch from the window " He

dashed back into the museum, while Z and Yuuki looked through the window at the painting. Bridge walked up to it and began to whisper the sealing incantation, but he soon found himself back outside. After doing this ten times Yuuki yelled " This is riddiculous!! " He ran back into the museum. and stood infront of the painting ready to launch an assault, when A security guard

grabbed him from behind " You again! ". Yuuki struggled against the man " Let me go ". " There going to set off the Silent card " said Kero. Bridge racked his brain for ideas " _Everytime Ive tried to get close to seal it, I get teleported away, but only out side this window, not that far from the painting, meaning that reach is the key, but how do I ...!!! "_. Bridge looked down at the tendrils of

darkness coming from Yuuki and the guard. " Thats it ". He pulled out the Shadow card and twirled it " _Shaow entend my reach!! "_. He slammed the head of his wand onto it. Bridges shadow reached out into the room " Hyah! " He smacked the guard on the head knocking him out. Yuuki watched the guard fall to the ground, stared at Bridges large shadow, and fainted. Bridge moved his

shadow over to the painting, it started moving but Bridge quckly said the incantation _" Silent, return to your card confinement, Silent! "_. The woman was sucked out of the painting and into a card. Yuuki slowly stood up and stared at the painting, he gasped and ran toward it, his hat fslling off to reveal long flowing hair. Bridge, Z and Kero stared at Yuuki then at the painting. It was of

Yuuki, but he was leaning over a window seal in a dress???... " Your a girl? " asked a confused Bridge. Yuuki nodded " yeah but I thought it best to pretend to be a girl till the painting was fixed, Thank you Bridge! " She hugged him and ran off. Bridge smiled " Lets get me into some normal clothes and head home " " You know my clothes are completely normal I dont see why you dont just

wear them all the time " She's right Sakura you look quite fetching HAHAHA ". As they walked away debating Z's clothes, they hadnt noticed the figure standing on top of the museum, watching them in strange clothes of his own " I sense a Clow card " he mutters quietly, holding a strange board in his hand... Bridge arrived at his and Skys room, Kero on his shoulder and entered in he

was going to shower then sleep, but when he entered he found Sky, sitting on there pushed together beds. Bridges heart beat quickened. The Lust card was on a whole new level now. " Hey Sky " said Bridge trying to keep his voice steady. Skys face was utterly stoic and that was seriously turning Bridge on. " Bridge for the past few weeks we havent had any contact with each other ".

" Well weve had a lot of other things going on so how could we have a friendly talk, or anything else ". Sky stood up " Thats not the kind of contact im talking about ". A large lump had appeared in Bridges throat, he had known this was coming " Umm Sky last time I checked im not a girl ". Sky started walking forward " Im aware of that factor ". Bridge tried to move back but was already

against the door " You have Syd right and your a friggin hetero ". Sky slammed his hand right next to Bridges head " I want you to go all the way with me! ". Bridge just stared at his friend " _Thats Sky for you always so straight forward, and belive me I want to have sex with him, with or wothout the lust card, but, _Dude you...are...STRAIGHT! ". Sky stared again " What if Im not ". Bridge

was starting to get annoyed " Look, Im not sure where you got these feeling, and Im soory for letting all this go on for so long but your not gay ". " So these feelings I have for you arent real then? " asked Sky not backing down an inch. " What feelings dude your horny masturbate, or find a girlfriend that wont break at the slightest prick! ". Bridge tried to move but Sky blocked his path " Yes

Im aroused by you and want to be inside you, and I know you feel the same way! ". Bridge rolled his eyes " Dude I feel the same way about every muscular guy with a big dick ". Sky pressed a little closer " Are you in love with all of them to? ". The room spun a bit " L-Love!!, you think Im in love with you!! ". Sky nodded " As I am with you ". Bridge couldnt take it anymore Skys closeness,

the Lust, the love?, was that what the strange emotion he'd been feeling toward Sky, was he in love with the guy, no, no " Sky we cant! ". Bridge tried to get away but Sky grabbed him and tossed him on the bed onto his stomache and climbed on top of him. Bridge would have struggled, except he realized that Sky was virtualy a brick house. " So your going to rape me then? ". asked

Bridge. Sky sucked on his neck making Bridge tremble with pleasure. " Its not rape if we both want it ". " _Damn this bastard if he's not right "_. Sky whispered in his ear " Get ready Bridge, I think maybe... the man you know as Schuyler Tate is no longer hear ". " Please let me go " begged Bridge, but they both knew he didnt mean it. " Your voice... I only hear it as an invitation now ". Bridge

could hear Skys heartbeat as he nibbled on his neck "_ Thats right... this sharpening of my hearing... this vertigo... Im not the only one feeling it am I, huh lust? " _. Bridge was suddenly rolled onto his back and Sky started kissing his lips while running his hands over Bridges stomache and chest. " Wai, please wait, Sky, why arent you listening?! ". Sky looked into his eyes " I said it before!,

your voice only makes me want you more ". Sky sat up " ill Forget myself and use you hard and roughly, if thats what you want then **Shout out loud** ". Bridge sighed " Are you saying I dont even have the freedom to resist? ". " You can trie " said Sky stoically. Bridge stared at the blue ranger for a long time, the Lust card pushing him to let Sky plow him "_ Lust even without you _

_theres no way Id pass up an opportunity like this!! "_ . He smiled at the guy and that was all that Sky needed. He kissed Bridge and the green ranger instantly opened his mouth allowing Sky tongue in. Sky moved away to pull off his shirt Bridge did the same then they were back at it. " Bridge " Sky spoke softly as he removed his pants and boxers. Bridge watched him " _My heart... everytime _

_he calls my name... my heart feels like its being sliced apart. My body becomes paralyzed. I had no idea Skys voice could be so frightening. Like a dangerous weapon. I never knew. He called my name so many tomes, but I never knew ". _" Bridge are you ready? ". Bridge realized he was on his stomache again with Sky at his opening. Bridge gulped, he hadnt had sex in the past few

weeks, what with trying to get the Clow cards, and Sky was massive. " Dont worry I used this special lube so I should get in farely easily. Bridge rolled his eyes "_ If I had a nickel for the time every guy said that to me Id be one rich bitch, but antway ". _Bridge wiggled his ass against Skys crotch to let him know how much he wanted this. Sky gripped himself and and aimed at Bridges

target. Bridge clutched the sheets, and gritted his teeth. " AAHH! ". The head of Skys cock was in and the rest was slowly joining it " _Mmm this isnt as painful as I thought it would but, what the hell kind of lube did he use? ". _Bridge felt Skys balls against his cheeks, which told him that the blue ranger had bottomed out. " Oh Bridge your amazing, Im in all the way! ". Bridge would have

answered but he was trying to relax. Sky felt that Bridge was relaxed enough. He raised his hips up then softly thrusted in looked at the result of Bridge gasping then did it again. " AAh,ah " Bridge moaned Sky was doing a better job of doing him then he would have expected. Skys pace gradualy increased in speed and intensity. Bridge suddenly felt a rush of magic pore from his body

encircling his and Skys bodys. " _Oh god!, so this is the Lust card, I have never been this horny before in my entire life!! ". _It seemed to be the same for Sky because soon he was ramming Bridges ass. " Bridges senses had reached unknown levels, He could feel Skys body, every cell that made him up, he could smell the sweat and lust exuding from his body, he could see there

bodys moving in a wild dance of desire, He could hear there heartbeats beating together synchronized. Sky pulled Bridges head back and kissed him, Bridge tasted his desperation, and want. " I love you Bridge, your voice, your face, your body, your soul, I love you ". Bridge felt tears pouring from his eyes. At Skys declaration of love and his pelvis spacking his own. Bridge felt it happen

before it did, there orgasms were so that Bridge saw light. It was bright and pure, in the center was two figures, one was obscured by light, but the other was a woman dressed in a slinky black dress, Bridge who she was, though they had never met, Lust!, She smiled at him " Not until the very end ". Bridge returned to reality, to Sky still burried deep inside him, and trying to catch his

breath... Both guys were very exhausted so they cleaned up and went to sleep. Bridge woke up first. He sighed and crawled to the bathroom. One in there he got out a hand mirror and examined himself, As he had expected, his butt was red and bruised, but he healed pretty quickly in that area. He showered got dressed and left. Bridge knew he and Sky were going to have to talk about

what happened, but as luck would have it A-squad turned out to be traitors, Piggy to, and now here they were in Gruums ship as prisoners. Bridge was upside down, trying to think of a way out of this mess that wouldnt involve using the Clow cards, so far no such thing, He moved right side up. " Well? ". whispered Z. Bridge sighed " Well if living is so important to you people, _Key of clow _

_po-_ Bridge thers something I want to say ". Bridge looked at Sky " Um nows probably not the right time ". But Sky shook his head " No better time then now, last night I made love to you, and told you I loved you ". " WHAT!! " screamed Syd. Bridge was shocked that Sky would just come out and say it right in front of everyone. " Bridge I said it, but I didnt hear you say it, up till then from the

kissing and handjob, and the footjob, I felt your emotions, you were lusting for me, but I could feel your love to, though you didnt know it was love ". Bridge was silent though Sky was hitting the nail on the head, Bridge had never experienced love before, he thought it was a useless emotion. Syd made a noise that meant she was going to speak, but Z the pink rangers mouth with her

hand. Sky went on " So last night, when I fucked you I felt it now then more then ever, your love for me our hearts were beating as one, I love you Bridge Carson, will you be mine ". SILENCE. Bridge chuckled " Wow dude that was pretty good, and your... rightish, Sky Im at my happiest when Im with you, just being around you, love was unknown to me since my mom died, but ever

since I met you it's been slowly coming back without my knowing, Sky I love you to now, then, and forever ". Sky smiled and pulled the card capture into a soul searing tongue kiss-hug ". Syd had finaly managed to remove Z's hand " Sky how could you and with a man!! ". Sky pulled his tongue out of Bridges mouth. " Syd, truth is Ive never really been attracted to you ". Syd glared at her

EX boyfriend " What so all those time we had sex didnt mean anything to you ". Sky rolled his eyes " You make it sound like we did it all the time, when it was a real rarity ". " Well sorry we can't all be huge nympho sluts like Bridge!! ". Bridge smirked at that statement " Your right Syd, Im one of a kind, Sky and I fell for each other not for sex, no matter how incredible, and we will be

doing it a lot right? ". Sky nodded " Damn straight! ". Bridge turned back to Syd and softened his voice " Syd Im sorry, but I just cant stand not being with Sky ". Syds anger was replaced with tears " Oh But I love him. Z hugged Syd " Dont worry your not the only one breaking up, Jack I know how you feel about Alley, your my brother and I want you to be happy ". Jack smiled " Thanks

Z. Cruger clapped " Well my cadets Im happy to see you all working out your relationships, I was wondering when you would. Everyone stared at the big blue dog " You knew? ". And you know how the rest goes, Piggy comes back saves the rangers, they defeated Omni, Sam went back to the future, Jack left SPD, Sky became Red ranger, and Bridge bacame Blue, but dont think the story is over yet far from it, Bridge has still got cards to get...TBC

Next chapter: New green ranger with hidden agenda, It seems Bridge isnt the only one after the Clow cards, till then


	8. Bridges Rival!

Chapter 8: Bridge's Rival

Disclaimer: Dont own power rangers or Card captures

New pairings: Sky/Bridge, Jack/Alley, Z/OC, Syd/OC, Boom/OC

Gruum and his forces have been defeated, Jack left SPD to be with Alley, Sky and Bridge were allowed to move into Jacks old room, with a king sized bed, onemonths of relaxation had alapsed. The rangers all got to go on paid vacations, Sky and Bridge went to the

bahamas, Z went with Syd to the hamptons, but now it's time to get back to work... Bridge was dreaming again, He was standing on

top of a tall building wearing what he guessed to be one of Z's battle costumes, it was nighttime and snowing, a bulding away he saw a boy in green robes weilding a sword... Bridge woke with a start " _That same dream what does it mean?, Ive talked to Kero about it, he said it might be a foretelling dream, a vision of the future ". _He yawned and looked around, it was hard to belive this room used to

belong to Jack. It was divided up with half of his stuff and half of Sky's stuff, posters and that kind of crap. On the right side was a little shelf that Sky had assembled for all of Bridges stuffed animals( Yes he kept them, it was either that or the wood chipper ). He stared at thedroor that housed Kero,and then there was the bulk of muscle cuddled up next to him, his lover Sky Tate. Bridge still felt odd, he had never had a boyfriend " Dont

need love to get laid " that had been his motto, but now. Sky yawned and scratched his flat belly " Mornin babe ". Bridge swooned( inwardly ). He kissed Sky passionately " Morning, today we get a new green ranger makes me remember the color change ". Sky rubbed Bridges arse " Youll always be the best green ranger to me ". Bridge blushed " Thanks youll always be the best blue

ranger, and red ranger ". He started to get up but Sky held there and smiled wickedly " Bridge can I ask something? " Sky's voice sounded so innocent that anyone wouldnt think he was capable of what he was thinking. " Sure Sky " said Bridge knowing something perverted was coming. Skys smile grew even more wicked " Have you ever been **FISTED? ".**.. B-squad was assembled

in the command center. " Rangers the new Green ranger has just arrived... Cadet Carson are you alright? ". Bridge kept shifting back and forth "_That saying you learn something new everyday qualifies for this situation, I learned that Skys fist is just as thick as his dick, if not thicker, _Im chipper sir! " said Bridge. Cruger nodded and tried not to laugh " Anyway here he is Cadet Syaoran Li ".

An asian boy around Bridges age stepped out, he wore the green ranger uniform well his pierceing green eyes and neat brown hair " Syaron is from the SPD branch in Hong Kong " said Kat. Bridge didnt hear her though " _Something about him seems familiar and isnt Skys middle name Syaoran? ". _" Hello it will be a pleasure working with you all, especialy you cousin Sky-kun ". Everyone

stared at Sky " Your related? " asked Z in indisbelief. Sky sighed " Yes, his mother is my aunt on my moms side of the family ". Looking at the two of them you couldnt tell they were related, but when Bridge and Syaorans gaze met his eyes became cold and stoic " _Okay he and Sky are definetly realated! "_... Bridge was standing outside of the base by a fence staring at some flowers. He

turned around and there was Syaoran " Hey dude " said Bridge brightly. Syaoran just stared. Bridge was starting to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly Syaoran pulled out some kind of board that looked like a chess one.

Source of light with ancient spin,

Send forth the magic power within.

Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth,

Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity.

Force know my plight,

Release the light!

A beam of light shot out of it and hit Bridge. Syaoran put the board away " As the Lasin Board indicates you have the Clow cards ". Bridge froze " _How does he know about the Clow cards?! "._ Syaoran holds his hand out " Hand them over ". Bridge stares at the boy like he's crazy, gaining his wit back " And why should I? ". " Because it is my right as a descendent of Clow Reed ". Bridge

gasped " Your descended from the wizard who created the Cards? ". The new green ranger nodded " Yes, my family is made up of skillful magicians so we were immediately able tell when Keroberos's seal had been broken, even more shocking was that some idiot had let them out " Bridge glared at that statement " Hey I didnt know what the Clow cards then if I had I wouldnt have let them

out!! ". Syaoran started walking toward him " Well now you wont have to worry about that anymore Im going to assume the role of sealing the cards ". And with that he lunged at Bridge pushing him into the fence " Hand them over! " " Go to hell! ". " What the fuck is going on!! ". Bridge and Syaoran saw Sky running over. Syaoran jumped back " We were just sparring is all ". Sky glared at

his cousin " It looked more like you were trying to cop a feel! ". Bridge and Syaoran stared at each other and shuddered " Not in a million years!! ". Suddenly Boom falls out of the sky. " Oww jetpack needs a little more work, oh hey guys ". Sky and Bridge helped him up " Oh Boom have you met Syaoran yet he;s the new green ranger ". Boom smiled at Syaoran " Hello, Im Boom the

tech tester nice to meet you ". Syaoran blushes and runs off " What was that about? " wondered Bridge. Boom picked up the jetpack and took it back to Kat. When he was gone Sky pulled Bridge into a bonecrunching hug " Your sure he didnt touch you? ". Bridge rolled his eyes " I dont think he swings that way cutie " He softyly kissed Skys nose " One of the many duifferences of you

guys ". Sky grinned and leaned in to kiss his lover but Bridge stoppe his " Hold on a moment, Hi Syd! ". Bridge had just noticed her walking by at hearing Bridges vioce she politely waved back " Hi Bridge ". Sky turned, Syd gave him a brief head nodd and quickened her pace. " I talked to her a few days agos and we cleared the whole thing up ". Sky smiled " So she doesnt hate us

anymore? ". Bridge laughed " Whose the hell is us, she apologized for calling me a nympho slut, and I told her about all your advances on me so she doesnt hate ME anymore ". Sky gave Bridge a look of mock anger " You make it sound it was all my fault ". Bridge grinned " Isnt it?, I mean all the sexual contact was initiated by you I had no choice but to go along with it you stud ".

Sky rubbed his groin against Bridges feeling how hard they each were " You make it sound like I forced you into it each time ". His hand had snaked into Bridges pants and stroked the blue rangers hard member. Bridge moaned " I wanted you each and everytime, I want you now Sky fuck me!!!! " Sky grinned you want me to fuck you right here and now? " His hand had moved to

Bridges ass " Yes Sky please shove your big dick in me now fuck me!! ". That was all Sky needed to hear he pulled Bridges pantsand briefs down and off, then dropped his own pants and boxers around his knees. " I want to try something, wrap your legs around me ". Sky lifted Bridge up holding him Bridge did as Sky asked. he held onto Skys strong frame as he climbed on him and

wrapped his legs around Skys waist. His arms encircled Skys neck. Sky held Bridge in his arms and took a step forward so Bridges back was against the gate. With a bit of difficulty Sky managed to move it so that his cock was at Bridges entrance." Here we go said Sky huskily as he thrust his hips up, pushing himself completely inside Bridge. Bridge instantly groaned and wrapped

his arms tighter around Sky, loving the feeling of being filled by his hansome friend." Oh god..oh fuck Sky!" "Thats right Bridge." Sky pulled out some, then thrust back in. Whats Sky doing to his Bridge?" "Fuck...fuck fuck..."Bridge repeated over and over again. Completely delirious with pleasure." Skys fucking me..so good! Sky grinned and started thrusting wildly. Bridge watched a

couple of D-Squad cadets walk by with zero interest having long sense discovered the Lust cards other powers, It can wrap people in a small dimention as long as it's for sexual reasons having discovered this while doing it in the common room and having Z walk in and sit right next to the without the slightest knowing of them being there. Fourt-eight minutes later they were walking around the

base to the front door ( Bridge was leaning on Sky for support ) " Tate your an animal ". Sky chuckled " I wouldnt know you thought that what with all the screaming, Sky harder damn you oh yes! ". Bridge blushed " What can I say I love my sex! ". Suddenly the roaring of thunder filled there ears and a large bolt crackled down on the nearby tree " Whoa looks like a storms coming ". Bridge

nodded but thought something else... Sky had to file some papers so Bridge was able to go back to there room and talk to the little yellow guardian. Kero wasnt suprised by the news about Syaoran " Clow reed did have children so a descendent is expectant ". Bridge nodded " You know this makes me realize I dont really know anything about Clow Reed, care to fill in the blanks? ". Kero

cleared his throat " Kero explained that Clow Reed was born of a British father and Chinese mother, and used magic combined of eastern and western styles. He explains Bridge has been using Clow's magic, which anyone magical could do, but only a few create entirely new magic. Clow was one such sorcerer. The Li clan, a famous family of Chinese sorcerers from which Clow's

mother came, had moved to Hong Kong and generations later bore Syaoran Li. " So then I really should give the cards to Syaoran? " asked Bridge. Kero shook his head " Sakura youve captured these cards, you have a right to them ". All the cards started floating around him. Suddenly Bridge gasped " Oh crap Skys related the Li's does that mean he has magical powers to ". Kero shrugged "

Probably, have you seen him do anything magical, and sex doesnt count ". Bridge thought a moment " Well there was that time at seaworld when he broke through the Watery card ". A stream of lightning bolts erupted outside " It's a card isnt it? " asked Bridge. Kero nodded...( That night ). Bridge had grabbed Z and informed her on the card and Syaoran, after dressing Bridge, latest

costume a pink suit with bunny ears, they set off to where the lightning was striking the most. " Wow so Syaoran is a carcapter to? ". Bridge nodded " I guess, though I bet Im better then him ". " I doubt that ". They whirled around to see Syaoran wearing a chinese wizards green robes and white pants, a green hat and a sword in his hand. Bridge gasped "_He's the guy from my _

_dream...how did I now just figure that out? ". _" I assume you sensed the card to " said Syaoran, he stared at Z and blushed slightly, " Your in B-Squad to right? ". Z nodded " Yep and Bridges camera person and costume designer ". " Anyway theres no need for you to be here so bye ". Bridge glared " Listen twerp Kero said that I have as much right to the cards as you! ". Syaoran

stared blankly " Kero? ". Kero flew from behind Bridge " It is I Keroberos Sun guardian of the Clow Cards!!! ". Syaoran stared in disbelief " This stuffed animal is Keroberos? ". Kero glared " who are you calling a stuffed animal you little bastard!! ". A massive bolt of lightning fell down and took the form of a big wolf-like creature made of electricity " Is that the Clow card? " asked Bridge.

Syaoran sighed " That is Raiju the thunder beast and yes a Clow card Idiot ". Bridge flared " Will you back off! ". Kero interjected " Hey Raiju is going to get away if you two dont stop arguing! ". Raiju suddenly noticed the others were there and attacked. Everyone " Fly " Bridge zipped into the air on his wand as Raiju was hot on his trail. " Damn it!!, whoa ". lightning bolts were

whizzing at him dangerously close. Syaoran shook his head " How pathetic well I better help " He pulled out a piece of paper with Kanjis written on it " _Force know my plight, Release the light! Lightning! _A bolt of lightning struck Raiju sending it down. Bridge landed on a ledge " Its paralyzed, Shadow bind the Thunder!! The Shadow card swooped down ominously on the Thunder and

covered it in a large ball of darkness " Thunder return to your card confinement, Thunder! ". Bridge sealed Raiju and jumped down with jump " Another one down oh yeah! ". " Good job Bridge! " said Z. Bridge gave Syaoran a smug look that was countered with a look of annoyance " What is there to cheer about your idiocy, you have a long way to go if ever getting there to becoming a wizard,

especialy if you need so much help capturing cards ". And with that derogatory remark he took his leave ". Bridge glared at his back feeling upset for the first time after a capture...

Next time: Bridge thought Syd had forgiven him, but he might have to rethink that when she comes after him with super samurai skills and a strong sword!!, till then


	9. double edged sword

Chapter 9: Double Edged Sword

Disclaimer: Dont own power rangers or cardcaptures

**Chapter cover: A sword, half of Bridge and half of Syds face on the blade**

Bridge headed to his survalance class in a low mood. It was the day after the thunder card capture. Syaroans were getting to him. He walked into the room which resembled a classroom he walked over to where Z was standing( Sky being red ranger didnt have to take the class ). " Morning Bridge " said Z cheerfuly. Bridge nodded. " still depressed? " said Z. " How can I not be I mean last night was a

disaster if Syaoran hadnt shown up ". He turned to sit down and saw Syaoran " Oh Syaoran how long have you been there? ". He just stared. Bridge took a deep breath " Listen Syaoran I want to thank you for last night ". Syaoran finaly spoke "Im not one to leave someone defensless to themselves ". Bridge quickly restrained himself " So what was that outfit you were wearing does everyone in

Hong kong dress like that?, I think ive seen it before ". Syaoran waited to make sure Bridge wouldnt start rambling before he answered " Those were traditional mage robes of the Li clan, you couldnt have seen them before ". " Actualy I had a dream where a person was wearing them Im guessing that was you ". Syaoran smirked " Seems you have enough magic to see the future, not

totaly useless ". Bridge was about to cuss him out when Boom walked into the room with a towel and window cleaner " Hey guys ". Z and Bridge waved Hi, Syaoran blushed and stared at the floor. " Ho ho whats this? ". wondered Bridge. Boom smiled at the green ranger " Hi ". Syaoran looked up and nodded " H-hello ". Bridge smiled knowingly " Boom why don't you show Syaoran the

windows ". Boom smiled grabbed Syaorans hand and led him away. " What was that about? " asked Z. Bridge just shrugged and watched the two Boom was wiping the windows and telling Syaoran a story and making him laugh " _Isnt Syaoran just a cute lil Uke "_. Syd walked in followed by Mr Terada and the class began. Within five minutes Bridge was asleep. It was the same dream

from before he was standing on top of a building surveying the city, Kero floated next to him, he slowly stepped forward...MR Carson! " Bridge sat up. Roger Terada was thirty-six, tall, muscular and hairy, with a gruff mountain man/ buisnes man look. " Are you still with us? ". Bridge blushed " Yes sir! "... Bridge packed up his as he got up he noticed that Syd was still sitting down

looking forward. He followed her gaze to Mr Terada who was shifting through papers oblivious to the pink rangers stare. Syd stood up and headed out the door but was stopped by Z who whispered whispered something in her ear, Syd nodded and they both smiled... The plan was to take Bridge to a store to end his depression.Bridge headed to his and Skys room to change into some

real clothes. He found Sky laying on the bed playing Halo 10. " Hey babe did you leave the game on? ". Bridge shot a side ways glance at Kero sitting on the doll shelf "Yeah sorry ". He starts to get undressed, Skys grins pauses the game, and unbuttons his trousers. Bridge grinned " Sorry no time for that now Im going out with Z and Syd, besides you have a meeting to attend. Sky

frowns " Oh yeah, rain check? ". Bridge finished dressing, he wore a black " My chemical romance " T-shirt, blue jeans torn at the knees, and some boots " Course ". Sky got up, tongued Bridge then left for his meeting. As soon as the door had closed Kero flew to the controler and resumed playing the game. " You need to be more careful " said Bridge as he slipped on a black beanie. Kero

mumbled something that Bridge couldnt understand... They arrived at the shop it was a cute little place not unluke twin bells, but this place looked more like a living room there was a couch and table, chairs. Along the walls were jewlery. " Wow this place is nice " said Bridge. As they moved throught the store Syd squeeled " Look at this brooch! ". It was in the shape of a European

rapier " I must have it!! ". Bridge who wasnt really much for jewlery ( Despite the mass quantitys his mother left him ) perchased a heart shaped brooch. With there perchases taken care of they sat down to play cards. " So Bridge what is up with Boom and Syaoran? ". Syd looked up from her hand " What? ". Bridge shrugged " Syaoran has a crush on Boom ". " What makes you say

that? " asked Syd. Bridge pulled out a card and placed it on the table " Syaoran blushes like crazy every time he see's Boom, and I can tell that Boom feels the same way ". " Oh they would make such a cute couple " said Z. " Speaking of cute couples how are you and Sky doing? ". Bridge and Z both stared wide eyed at there friend " What guy's im totaly over Sky, so Bridge? ". Bridge

recovered from his shock " Were okay...perfect ". Syd smiled " Thats good ". Bridge looked at his hand again " _Before, I saw her staring at that bear Terada, I wonder "._ Bridge looked up just in time to see a sword swinging in his direction. He fell back out of chair to dodge the attack. He looked up to see his assialant was... Syd holding a sword in her hands " Syd waits going on?! "

asked Z leaping out of her seat. The pink ranger said nothing but ran at Bridge Bridge raced outside " _That sword she's holding looks like her brooch, oh don't tell me a Clow card! "_ Syd followed Bridge outside and slashing at him " Syds being possed by that Sword, I bet it's making her a really good swordsman to ". Bridge was dodging for his life. Z pulled out her morpher " SPD EMER-

No Z it's a Clow card morphers won't do a thing!! " yelled Bridge. Suddenly he tripped. Syd closed in but her strike was blocked by Syaorans sword " Damn you are useless! " He pushed Syd back " Why havent you sealed The Sword card yet? ". Bridge quickly stood up and pulled out his necklace " _Key of Clow power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release! ". _

Bridge caught the wand and twirled it around " Syaoran shook his head " Dude that is queer ". Bridge glared " Are you really one to be talking Uke! ". Syaoran gasped " What did you call me?! ". " Guys!! " yelled Z bringing the boys back to the situation. Syd charged again but once again Syaoran blocked " She's being possed we have to take her out!! ". Bridge looked shocked " What we

can't her Syd , she's my friend! ". Syaoran glared " The friend who is trying to kill us!! ". He whirled around to lock blades with the pink ranger. Bridge watched the situation trying to figure out what to do " We can't hurt her, so how about binding, Wood bind Syd!! ". Tree branches lashed at Syd trying to wrap around her but she simply cut through them. " Crap, okay Shadow stop Syd! "

Bridge slammed his wand on the shadow card and the figure rose out and tried to envelope her, but it was cut through like Wood. Bridge looked through his cards " Okay how about Windy!! " CUT!!, Syaoran had shokk his head " Fine use the Thunder card, try to knock the Sword out of her hands! ". Bridge was unsure but quickly became sure when Syd just barely missed his head "

_Thunder, Raiju I call on thee use a little of your power to disarm Syd! ". _Electricity crackled around the sealing Wand. Bridge sent a tiny bolt at Syd, but she easily cut it. " More power!! " screamed Syaoran. Bridge put a little more force into the next bolt. It bushed Syd back a bit before she deflected it. Bridge changed tactics and sharted shooting out multiple shot of lightnig Syd cut

and deflected them but Bridge kept shooting. Syaoran figured out what Bridge was up. Syd started moving toward Bridge slicing through his attacks. She turned abruptly deflecting Syaorans sneak attack and tossed him to the side. Bridge bit his lip " _I really hoped that would have worked theres has to be a way to distract... Thats it!!! "_. Bridge pulled out the card that had brought back

his old memorys " _illusion I call upon your power show Syd her hearts desire!! ". _A collidiscope pattern appeared in front of Syd it was sort of shaped like a person but more ghostly. Syd stoped and stared " Roger ". Bridge ran forward and knocked the sword out of her hand. Syd fainted and the sword floated up, Bridge raised his wand " _Sword return to your card confinement, Swords!!_ ". After

sealing the sword and writing his name on it Bridge went to check on Syd. Z and Syaoran had moved her inside and she was slowly waking up. " Guys what happened? ". Z told her it was some thugs, they knocked her out, but they took care of them. Syd rubbed her head and checked her brooch but discovered it was gone " One of the guys got away and I think he grabbed it after he

knocked you out " Syd nodded and looked as if she would cry. Bridge felt terrible it was his fault so... He pulled the heart shaped brooch out of his pocket " Here take mine ". Syd gasped Bridge are you sure?! ". The blue ranger nodded " Yep for you and Terada ". Syd blushed deeply and smiled " Thank you Bridge ". She took it and pinned it to her shirt. Bridge smiled " _Syd Im going to make sure you and Terada are together, Syaoran you and Boom to..._TBC

Bridge Carson

Occupation: SPD blue ranger/ Card capturer/ high school student/ Substitue Soul reaper/ matchmaker, not true of these things arent true

Next chapter, Bridges to do list: Make sure his dad and Skys's mom don't kill each other

Defeat Syaoran in the race, while also trying to hook him up with Boom

Stoping the base from being avalanched in flowers

Eat the Gum-Gum fruit and become king of the pirates

TILL THEN!!!


	10. An Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: dont own Power ranger, or Cardcaptures, or Buffy the vampire slayer

**Chapter cover: Bridge and Syaoran racing through a field of flowers with looks of determination**

It was sports day at the SPD base, also parents day where the cadets parents came to visit them and partake in some athletics. Everyone was doing something, Syd was maning the refreshments booth, Z was in charge of the events. Sky had been working very hard lately so he was not allowed to help with anything just enjoy himself. Bridge and Syaoran were preparing for there race. Bridge

was doing a series of stretches, while Sky watched, a few feet away Syaoran was doing the same thing but with Boom as his watcher. A week before the event the two had made an agreement to race each other. " Yep victory is mine! " said Bridge running in place. " I sure hope so " muttered Sky. Bridge stared at his boyfriend, in preparation for the race Bridge needed to be able to

move, so he'd cut off there lovemaking for the week, he knew it was cruel but he had to beat Syaoran, true Sky had been very testy of lately due to overstuffed balls, it wasnt like Bridge wasnt suffer, though due to another power of the Lust card he just stored up all of his sexual energy. Syaoran walked over " Hope your ready to lose ". Bridge smirked " Oh please, by the time you finish this

race I will already be sipping lemonade ". Syaoran glared at him " such delusions of victory ". Bridge glared back " Delusions, are you on the pipe?! ". They anime glared each other for a while the turned away "Hpmth!! " and went to the race line, while Sky and Boom were frozen. " T-That was scary!! " said Boom, Sky agreed. Bridge and Syaoran got into place. Z surveyed them " Alright I want a nice clean race

No punching

No kicking

No tripping

No below the belt hits

( No magic, she whispered this last one to them )

This race will be five laps, now on your mark...get set...GO!!! ". Bridge and Syaoran exploded onto the track leaving a huge cloud of dust in there wake. They ran, and ran, one lap, three laps, the last lap. Bridge was breathing was labored, he could here Syaorans was the same, both were neck and neck and neither was backing down. They rounded the corner of the circular race

track track the finish line in sight. A huge crowd of people had showed up and were cheering the two on. Both were just inches now they leaped and rolled across the finish line a camera went of off. When the dust cleared Z raised the picture " TIE!!! ". Bridge and Syaoran were shocked, but to tired to make much of a fuss, they simply breathed and drank water. When Bridge felt his energy

come back he stood up and walked over to the chinese wizard " Good race ". He held out his hand but Syaoran just stared " Next time I will defeat you " and he walks away. Bridge shook his head and turned to look at Sky who had a big smile on his face. " What? ". Sky just smiled " The race is over ". Bridge nodded then understood what Sky was getting at. " Right then lets go ". He

turned to walk away but Sky grabbed and tossed him over his shoulders and dashed off. Before Bridge knew it they were at there room. Hurrying inside Sky tossed Bridge onto the bed. and jumped on him like the horny lil animal he was... Buffy Tate wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and runnig shoes, walked through the crowd of people in search of her son. She had not seen him in

months since she had gone on a cruise with her sister Dawn, and her best friends, Willow rosenberg, and Xander Harris, she was looking forward to seeing Sky and his girlfriend Syd... Syd was assembling little finger sandwitches with the help of Roger Terada. " Syd its so good to see you. The pink ranger was shocked when she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Skys mom " Hey

Buffy, when did you get back from your trip? ". The older woman smiled " Just now then I remembered it was sports day and rushed right over to see my little boy, so where is he? ". Syd thought a minute " Probably in his new room ". Buffy nodded " Yeah my boy the red ranger , well see you later ". As she set off Roger asked " Arent Tate and Carson together? ". Syd nodded " Yeah

but Im not gonna be the one to tell her! "... As Buffy continued the search for her Son she spoted her nephew Syaoran " Syaoran!! ". The addresed green ranger turned at the sound of his name " Aunt Buffy! ". They hugged " What are you doing here? " asked Buffy. Syaoran explained that he was the new green ranger. " Aww thats good, do you know where the red rangers room is? ". An

evil thought came to Syaorans mind " Yeah it's right down the hall to left ". Buffy said thanks and continued on. Boom watched her go " Um arent Sky and Bridge, you know? ". Syaoran grabbed Boom's hand " Come on let's go eat "... Sky and Bridge were in fact, you know. Sky had Bridge on his lap clutching him closely as the smaller man bucked against him. Bridge rode Sky's cock

like a crazed cowboy, the lust he had stored away for the week had been released and was running rampant through the room... Buffy appeared at the door " My son red ranger, if only you could see this right now Riley " she wiped away the tears and opened the door... Z was about to begin the weight lifing contest when " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "**... Sky, Bridge, Buffy, Syd, Z,

Syaoran,and Boom were sitting on a blanket eating sanwhiches, talking and laughing. " Hey wait a minute how did all of this happen?! " exclaim Buffy. Bridge shrugged " Hardcore sex, and screaming at the sight of it works up an appetite doesnt it? ". Buffy didnt argue with that she sat down. Sky explained to his mother the situation. " Mom I love Bridge he's the one I want to be with,

Im gay ". Buffy sighed " Well I cant say I didnt see this coming, Willow guessed you would be gay, with her gaydar it was inevidable ". " I love Sky, more then I have anyone else, It was a want, take, have situation ". Buffys eyes widened " Those words ". Bridge cocked his head " My mother taught me about that, hey dad over here!! ". Ben Carson walked over to group wearing brown

slacks, a white button up shirt, red tie, and black jacket " Hello son ". Buffy jumped up and Ben gasped " You " they both said at the same time. It was quickly explained that Buffy, and Bridge's mom were cousins, Faith had been sixteen when she had gotten married to Ben, who was her teacher at the time. Buffy never forgave Ben for marrying Faith so young. Boom began to get up well I

have to go get some more sports equipment ". Bridge smiled " Wait up Syaoran will go with you ". Syaoran made a face at Bridge, but stood up noe the less. " Sure ". As they started leaving Bridge called on the power of lust and sent a little of his own into Syaoran. Buffy glared at Ben " Hey wait a minute!! " said Bridge suddenly. " Yes son? " asked Ben. " If my mom and Buffy were

cousins then doesnt that make Sky and I are...related ". Ben and Buffy stared at each other " Um, I guess " said Buffy. Long silence... " Does that bother you? ". asked Sky showing no signs that bothered him. Bridge shook his head and kissed Sky on the mouth " None at all ". Ben smiled " Young love, Buffy I know it was not the same for Faith and I as it is for them, but we loved

each other deeply ". Ztood up " Well everyone it's time for the parents race!! ". Ben and Buffys eyes blazed with fire. Bridge whispered in Skys ear. " I can sense there blazing spirit of competion, My father was a track star in high school ". Sky smiled " So was my mom ". Both parents stood up and headed toward the starting line...In the supply closet Boom had Syaoran pinned to the

wall and was tongue kissing him wildly. Syaoran ran his hands down Booms back. Syaoran couldnt belive this was happening, Damn that Carson sending lust into him. Boom broke for air " Hey if Sky's mom, and Bridges mom are cousins, and Sky and Bridge are cousins, then doesnt that make you and Bridge related? ". Syaoran was breathless " _Hmm that makes sense on how _

_he can use the cards "_. Syaoran switched positions with Boom and pulled the guys sweatpants down, Boom was wearing white briefs, Syaoran was fascinated by the large bulge... " Alright parents are you ready!? " asked Z. All the parents were at the starting line. Sky and Bridge observed there own standing side by side. " This should be interesting " said Sky. Bridge nodded " Yeah cuz

". Sky rolled his eyes " for moralitys sake lets never bring that up ". Bridge smirked " AGREED! ". Z raised a flag " GO!! ". The parents ran, Buffy in the front leaving everyone behind. But suddenly Ben jets right past her. " My dads the most athletic in our whole family " said Bridge proudly. Buffy glared at the man " I am not losing! ". She went into overdrive now she and Ben were neck

and neck. Suddenly flowers began to fall from the sky. " What is this Syd? " asked Sky. " Only a dream Ive had since a little girl " squeeled the pink ranger. Soon more and more rained down and in mass. The they were up to peoples knees. It didnt take long for panic to break out. people runnig in all directions. Sky quickly went into ranger mode " We have to fugure out why this is

happening and stop it. " Ahh help Im drowning!! " screamed a little girl who was indeed drowning. Sky scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders " It will be okay " he said soothingly. Z ran over to Bridge " Is it a Clow card? ". Bridge nodded " Must be, alright lets go ". Z looked around " In front of everyone? ". Bridge smiled " Everyone is to destracted to notice anything else, _Key of _

_clow, power of magic power of light, surrender the wand the fore ignite, release! " _. Bridge pulled out the Fly card and wings sprouted from the sealing wand. " Hop on ". Bridge and Z rose into the air. Z pulled out her cell phone " Who are you calling? " asked Bridge as he watched Buffy and Ben still trying to finish the race " An expert " said Z... Syaoran suddenly sensed a Clow

card " Um I have to ". His sentence stoped there. Boom had pulled his underwear down to reveal a massive 13-inch penis. " Whats wrong asked Boom " Um am I to big? ". Syaoran didnt say anything just dove onto it... Kero was busy playing Tekken 10 " Com on Jin kick ass! ". The cell phone next him rang " Hello? ". After a quick explanation " Yeah thats a clow card alright ". " How do we

find it? " asked Bridge " Look somewhere high up " said Kero. Bridge steered the wand upward till they were over the base " There! " said Z. On top of the bases head was a big pink bubble. They landed beside it. Inside was a young lady in a long flowing pink dress, with corkscrew pigtails and a flower pattern on her forehead. She was twirling around dancing. Bridge approached her. "

Hows it going? ". Z sweatdropped " Um interesting. The girl had grabbed Bridge was twirling him with her. Bridge raised the wand to her forehead " Please return to your card form ". The girl smiled and allowed herself to be sealed. Bridge read the card " Flower? ". " Yeah the flower spirit likes exiting places like festivals, it's not a bad card just gets overenthusiastic " said Kero. Z looked

below " The flowes are gone ". Bridge sighed " Good... Back below the parents race just had one lap to go and Buffy and Ben were cheek to cheek " Go dad! " cheered Bridge " You can do it mom! " cheered Sky. It was a photo finish. " TIE!! ". yelled Z. Buffy and Ben smiled at each other " Good race " said Ben holding out his hand. Buffy took it " Yes it was ". Sky and Bridge

walked over " Are you two okay now? " asked Sky. They nodded Bufft walked up to Bridge " You really remind of Faith, Im happy to say were family ". Bridge blushed "Me to, but for the sake of Sky's and my relationship lets not bring that up to much ". Buffy giggled " Yeah ". Syaoran appeared " Where have you been? " Syaoran glared " Nowhere ". and Stalked off. " Did he and Boom do

it? " asked Z. Bridge shook his head " No he's still walking straight, but soon they will!...TBC

Bridges to do list for the next chapter: Visit Sky's house for the first time

Skip down memory lane

Open the sealed box with his mothers things inside

Have a three way with Sky, and dragon ball Z's goku,

TILL THEN


	11. The Special Box

Chapter 11: The Special Box

Disclaimer: I dont own Power rangers, or Cardcaptors, thats my story and Im sticking to it

**Chapter cover: Sky sitting on a large box in his boxers with his shield activated**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bridge took a deep breath.

" Baby relax, were just going to meet my moms house for lunch ". said Sky.

" Yeah dude its not a big deal " added Z.

The three rangers were on there way to Skys moms house.

She had invited Bridge to come so they could get to know each other better.

Bridge had already made plans with Z, so there in lies her place there, and a large bag of costumes.

" Sky I dont do nervous " said Bridge matter-o-factly " Im just, I dont know, this is my first time coming to your house is all ".

" It is? " asked Sky suprised. " I could swear you were there last christmas ".

" No that was Syd "

" Thanksgiving? "

" Syd "

" Valentine day? "

" SYD!!, dude this is my first time being at your house " exclaimed Bridge.

Sky smirked at this " Then I guess this will be your first time seeing my bedroom ".

Bridge blushed and purred seductively " I guess not, cant wait to see it ".

Z snorted " Cause lord knows its seen a ton of action...oops that wa suppose to stay in my head ".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house wasnt a house it was a mansion!!

The walk way had to be a mile long,

" Couldnt you have sent for a golf cart or something! " demanded Bridge and Z breathlessely.

Sky merely chuckled " Not like you guys arent used to running ". Sky knocked on the door and it flew open.

Bridge and Z were blinded by all the glittering objects, and the long lines of servants that greeted

" WELCOME HOME SCHUYLER " they all said as one making Bridge and Z cover there ears.

" And we thought Syd was loaded! " said Z. Bridge nodded.

One of the maids led them outside to the backyard where Buffy was sitting at a little table with an umbrella overhead

" Hi mom " said Sky walking over to hug his mother.

" Oh Sky its been so long since youve been home! " said Buffy hugging her son back.

Buffy suddnely noticed Bridge and Z were there, tossing Sky aside she ran over to them.

" Bridge!!! Im so happy you could make it, and Z " she hugged both of them " Come on everyone lets sit down ".

Soon everyone was sitting around the table eating pretty cakes and sipping tea

" Wow these cakes are delicious! " exclaimed Bridge " You have to give me the recipe "

Buffy giggled " You cook? ".

Bridge nodded " Dad taught

" Oh really? " said Buffy her face contorted in forced happiness

Bridge sipped his tea and smiled it was a honey and vanilla blend, his favorite.

" You truly remind me of her "

Everyone turned to Buffy

" Bridge your as Beautiful and cheerful as your mother, you truly resemble her ".

The blue ranger blushed " Really? "

Buffy nodded " Yes, but your athletic and Faith was terminally clumsy, it was that clumsiness that led to her meeting, **HIM**

_PAST_

_" Faith becareful " a young Buffy called to her cousin Faith_

_" Relax B, Im alrighttttt "_

_Faith fell out of the tree and into the lap of the man below it_

_" Faith!!! " yelled Buffy running over._

_Faith sat up " Are you injured " asked a soft kind voice._

_Faith looked up into the face of Ben Carson her new teacher and fell in love._

_Present_

" Wow thats such a sweet way to meet your true love " said Z dreamily " And Buffy I love that shirt where did you get it? "

Buffy was wearing a red flower pattern blouse " Oh this old thing, I made it a while ago, do you make clothes to Z? "

The yellow ranger grinned " Yeah, I have a very unique style " She winked at Bridge who rolled his eyes

" Buffy stood up come on Z ill show you my other designs "

As soon as the two women lefty Sky stood up " Now that there gone time for a tour "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skys idea of a tour was pointing out rooms and objects along the way to his room.

When they arrived at there destination Sky opened the door and let Bridge enter first.

Bridge had a good picture of Skys room, and now actualy seeing it, he realized his picture had been right on the money.

It was a large room, and really tidy, not a sign of dust, everything in an inpecible order, a large king-sized bed in the center, SPD posters the walls, even more predictable was girls in bikkinis, Bridge rolled his eyes at these and continued examining the room, he suddenly heard ripping sounds and turned to see Sky tearing the girl posters down

" You dont have to take those down " said Bridge though he was really happy Sky was

" I nver liked these My uncle Xander put these up for me, besides I have something a lot hotter to look at "

Bridge trembled at the sexual tone of Skys voice, The red ranger swaggered over and pushed Bridge onto the big bed quickly falling on top of him and claiming his mouth in a fierce tongue kiss.

Bridge clawed at Skys back and squirmed around feeling the friction Skys huge erection rubbing against his own

Suddenly Z burst into the room " Hey Buffy told me to show this to Bridge and- Am I interupting something? ".

Both boys blushed and hopped up " Never heard of knocking have you Z? " asked Sky annoyed

Z merely smiled innocently " Yep, anyway Buffy wanted Bridge to see this ".

She placed a hand crated wooden box on one of Skys desk.

" What is it? " asked Bridge examining the box

" Its where my mom and I keep our most important things " explained Sky " But my mom told me recently she hasnt been able to open it "

He proved this by trying to lift the lid but finding it wouldnt budge

Suddenly a maid entered the room " Pardon me master Schuyler, but there is a phone call for you from SPD "

" I will be right back " he kisses Bridge and exits the room.

Bridge examines the box closely and finds a familiar aura about it

" Its a clow card!! "

Bridge and Z whipped around to see the guardian beast floating

" Kero what the hell are you doing here?! " exclaimed Bridge

" Obviously not partaking in delicious cake! " said Kero in a hurt tone.

Bridge rolled his eyes, but Z hugged him, " oh dont worry I asked Buffy if we could take some basck to the base, I think she's going to give us a crate "

Kero automaticaly perked up at this

" What do you mean a clow card is in the box " asked Bridge.

Kero shook his head " Not in the box around it, its the shield card, it protects valuable things "

" Why protect this little box when theres probably huge vaults around this joint " asked Bridge.

" Valuable emotionaly, something thats close to a persons heart, thats how Clow Reed designed the card to be "

" So how does Bridge capture it? " asked Z

Kero thought a moment " The sword card should do the trick, it can cut through anything "

Bridge pulled out his key " Wait just a minute there!! " said Z and she dashed out of the room.

Bridge sweatdropped " Dont tell me "

Costume number seven!!

A fox themed outfit, fox ears on his head, red short-shorts with a bushy tail sticking out, and red glasses with flames designed on them.

" Alright Bridge lets go " said Z turning the camera on

Bridge pulled out his key " _Key of clow power of magic power of light surrender the wand the force ignite, release!_ "

Bridge twirled his wand around

" Cough Homo cough "

" Are alright Kero? " asked Bridge acidly

" Yeah just something in my throat now use the Sword "

Bridge pulled out the card " Sword card become my weapon!! "

Bridges sealing wand was transformed into the sword,

Bridge raised it up " Cut through!! "

and slashed down a blue-white-green sphere appeared around the box and shattered

Bridge changed the sword back to its original form and raised the wand over the box.

" _Shield card return to your card confinement, shield! "_

A shield with wings on it appeared and was sealed into a card. Bridge quickly wrote his name on it as Z opened the box.Inside was a dried bouquet of cherry blossoms, and other objects.

" Oh you got it open! " said Buffy making Bridge and Z jump.

Buffy and Sky walked over to them. Buffy pulled out the flowers

" This was Faiths wedding bouquet, she always loved them, you know she had planned on naming her daughter Sakura, cherry blossom ".

Bridge blushed " In a way she did, thats my middle name "

Buffy beamed at him " Come on Bridge lets go get some more cake, oh and I love your outfit " grabbing his arm she dragged him out of the room, with an unseen Kero on his arm.

Z looked further into the. till she came across a bunny shaped eraser

Z inspected it " Thats mine "

She looked at the red ranger " Who gave it to you? "

Sky blushed

_Flashback_

_A twelve year old Sky was sitting on his SPD bed in his room, writing a paper on the history of power rangers, he'd spoted a mistake on it and made to fix it only to find his eraser was gone. Suddenly a ten year old Bridge walked in_

_" Yo, Im Bridge Carson, your new roomate, I just know were going to have a lot of fun together, and whats your name? "_

_Sky stared at the rambling boy wondering if he was real " Name name is Schuyler Tate, but everyone calls me Sky "_

_Bridge nodded " So Skyyy what are you doing? "_

_Sky showed him the paper_

_" Oh you made a mistke there " pointed out Bridge, when he saw that Skys pencil had no eraser on it he reached into his bag and pulled out a bunny shaped one " Here you go, take it as a token that we'll be friends_

_Sky stared at it red in the face, finaly he took it " Thank you "_

_Bridge smiled warmly " Your welcome " and began unpacking his things._

_Present_

Sky smiled at the memory " Someone very important gave it to me a long time ago, and its one of the most special things I own "

Z smiled knowing who he ment and gently placing the eraser back in the box...TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter Bridge and Syaoran must capture a card that can control time and space, till then!!


	12. Time And Again

Chapter 12: Time And Again

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own PRSPD, or Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter cover: Bridge sittting on top of a giant hourglass with Syaoran leaning against the bottom of it**

**--**

" And that concludes this lesson " Ben Carson stood on a stage in the SPD auditorium having just finished his lecture on archeology techniques. Bridge sat in the audience next to Sky holding his hand, Z was on his his left and Syd was sitting on the other side of her. Syaoran was sitting with Boom a few rows ahead entranced by Bridges dad. As the man stepped of the stage, the green ranger leaped up.

" Sir!, I found your lecture very exciting and enlightening ". Ben smiled at the boy.

Ben smiled " Im glad to hear it. If you want to hear more feel free to stop my my office at the university anytime ".

" Thank you sir! " said Syaoran happily. Boom smiled at his friends happiness

" Bridges dad is really cool huh? ".

" Bridge? " asked Syaoran blankly.

" Yeah. Ben Carson, father of Bridge Carson ". Syaoran looked Ben who was waving at someone in the audience. Follwoing his gaze he saw Bridge waving at his dad.

Syaorans expression immediately dropped into a glare making Bridge sweatdrop.

Outside...

" Dad it was nice seeing you, it's been awhile " said Bridge seeing his father off.

Ben chuckled " Yes it has been awhile what with you being on duty and having a lover, speaking of how is your dear cousin? ".

Bridge rolled his eyes " SKY and I are fine father, very much in luuuuuv, and the sex couldnt be hotter, glad I have moms recipe for home made anal balm or I would be sore from now till doomsday "

Ben beamed proudly at his son, just like his mother.

" And what about your other cousin? ".

Bridge shrugged his shoulders, it still suprised him that he and Syaoran were related. A little more then the fact that he and Skywere a related.

" Don't really know. We don't talk that much, though I think he and Boom might start dating soon ". If Bridge had his way they would. The blue ranger had been using his magic given lustful powers on the two at every given chance. While they hadnt taken the big plunge, they had been plunging into everything below it.

Ben left and Bridge headed back towards the base when he felt something. Turning toward the Newtech City clock tower he squinted. He could swear he saw something but looking again, nothing was there. Bridge scratched his head " _Okay Im sure I saw and felt something, could it be... Nah. _Later that night as Bridge was setting off to sleep. Sky was busy working but promised to wake Bridge up when he got in.

Kero shut off the lights and floated over to his little bed.

" Well good night ".

" Night " mumbled Bridge. He wished Sky was there.

" Tomarrow is the last battle " said Kero happily refering to a video game he'd been playing " It sure was a long haul ".

" Kero didnt you start that game today? " asked Bridge.

Kero shrugged " I was really only going to spend one day on it "

" Your eyes are going to go bad " .

Suddenly as the clock struck midnight, the clock tower bells started ringing.

Bridge bolted upright at the sound.

" Whats up this late at night? what bell is that? " asked Kero sleepily from his little bed.Bridge got up to look out the window, Kero floating next to him.

" It's the bell from the clock tower " said Bridge thinking it was odd.

" Doesnt it ring at 5:00am? " asked the guardian beast " Is that thing screwed up?.

" But that clock has never broken down before ". Bridge quickly dismissed it as unimportant. He planned to get a little bit of sleep before his horny boyfriend got in.

--

" Aah Im gonna be late! " exclaimed Bridge dashing around the room for his clothes. Sky had already left, as he usualy did in the morning.

" Im didnt get much sleep last night " said Kero sitting on the floor with a controler in front of him " What with you and muscles going at it. But whatever, today I end my long journey ".

" Crap I have a recorder test today! " Bridge cried. Isinia was an avid lover of music and had made the suggestion to her husband that SPD needed some music in it's life. " Bye Kero! " Yelled the blue blur dashing out the room that was Bridge.

" Make sure to study hard " called Kero apsentmindedly " ARGH! My data is all gone!! ". The guardian beast yelled in deisbelife at the blue screen of the TV blaring the words No Data

--

Isinia had set up a room for the cadets to use. A little sunlit one with a pianno in the middle of a cluster of desk.

" So how are you doing? " asked Z watching the blue ranger fumble with his recorder. She was sitting on his right side while Sky was on his left, his face in its usual stoic manner as he gazed forward. Staoran sat next to Sky and Syd was on the other side of Z.

" This high D is pretty hard to play ".

" Youll be alright Bridge. You do pretty well on finals " said Sky softly.

" You think so? " asked Bridge. Skysqueezed Bridges knee supportively

" I do ". Bridge blushed at the words and quickly shoved the thioughts that were building up away.

" But I havent practised enough! ".

" Bridge relax " said Syd polishing her recorder off.

" Mr Carson please come up " Roger Terada from the piano.

" Okay! " said Bridge practicaly leaping out of his chair. Roger gave him a small smile. Bridge walked rigid as a board.

" Bridge " Z whispered. He turned back towards her and she made breathing movements telling him to stop relax, Sky smiled warmly at him.

As Terada started playing the piano, Bridge commenced on his recorder. He started out well enough but missed the last bunch of notes. Sky was flawless of course, as was Syd who had been playing for years, Z did pretty good, and Syaoran blew everyone away.

" I made such a weird noise " said Bridge gloomily

" You did very well on all the other parts " said said Z sympatheticaly. The two of them were sitting on a bench on the training field watching some D-squad cadets they were supposed to be training play soccer. Sky had paper work to do and Syd said something about helping Roger Terada. Syaoran was helping Boom out with an experiment, or so he said.

" Because you told me to relax Z, thanks. Your performance was wonderful, everyones was. I'm not even sure I was playing the same song everyone else was. In the distance a boy saved a goal

" I wish I had practiced a little more and I would have if certain hunky boyfriends didnt insist on doing it twelve times a day, not that Im complaining

Z smiled then looked up, Bridge followed her gaze. Syaoran walked onto the field, his recorder in hand playing it softly

" Syaoran is still practicing. The test is over ".

" Maybe he feels like he didnt do so well on it " said Z.

Bridge snorted " He did alright on it. And besides it's dangerous to walk and play at the same time ".

" Hey what do we really know about Syaoran? " asked Z.

Bridge shrugged " Not much, only that he's descened from Clow Reed, and everyone in his family is a magician. He never talks about them

" Look out!! " called a voice. Bridge and Z turned to see a soccer ball wheezing by towards Syaoran. The green ranger reacted instantly, leaping up and kicking the ball away, sending it flying into the goal post.

" That was pretty badass " said Bridge amazed against his will.

" Amazing " agreed Z.

Everyone started clapping " Syaoran that was an amazing kick. Syaoran scratched his forehead with his recorder smiling slightly.

Hours later Bridge was laying on his and Sky's bed playing his recorder as Kero was playing his game.

" I did it!" said the stuffed animal " Have to save properly this time, save, save ". Bridge finished the song he was palying throwing his arms up in triumph. " I did it! Kero did you hear that? ". Kero nodded

" Didnt the recorder test end today? ". Bridge nodded

" Yeah, Sky suggested I go over the parts I couldnt manage today ".

" He says good things " said Kero " He's a pretty good man. Your lucky to have him ".

Bridge smiled dreamily " Yeah. I guess I am.

" And tomarow I enter the FINAL BATTLE! " cheered Kero

" GOOD LUCK! " said Bridge in a super happy mood now.

the door to the room slid open and Sky swaggered in. He smiled at Bridge and hurriedly stripped his clothes off. Bridge turned Keros game offand Pushed the guardian beast off the bed just as Sky lunged at him.

" Hey sexy ". He kissed Bridge on the forehead, then the nose, and finaly captured his mouth in a sweet tongue kiss that had Bridge craving for more. As they advanced further, Sky's leg brushed against the recorder. He pulled away from Bridge and grabbed it.

" Ive been practicing and I plan to do a lot better next time " said Bridge rubbing Sky's broad shoulders. Sky, , gently tossed it to the floor.

" I know you will babe " Bridge smiled, he could feel that Sky truly belived in him and wanted to be in him.

" I love you Sky. I don't think I say that enough ". The red ranger grinned

" You really don't ". He kissed Bridge deeply.

Bridge smiled seductively " I love you I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU, OH FUCK YES I LOVE YOU HARDER, HARDER!! FUCK YESSS, I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUAHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYESSSSS ".

Meanwhile at the Newtech City clock tower,as the clock struck midnight, it started going backwards a green energy coating it.

--

" This has to be some sort of cruel joke " Kero cried out in despair as once again the TV screen read NO DATA.

" Hey you saw it to right Sakura? " asked the guardian beast as Bridge stood in front of the mirror combing his hair.

" Thats nice Kero. Gotta go " Grabbing his morpher and Recorder Bridge left the room ignoring Keros shocked " WHY WHY WHY,WHY,WHY".

" Hey Bridge todays the recorder test. You ready? ". Bridge stared at the yellow ranger like she'd grown a second head. But sure enough he found himself in the same spot he was in yestereday.

" So how are you doing? " Z asked once again.

"Huh? Oh I practiced last night I practiced last night ".

" Good. Then you should be fine " said Sky. Bridge smiled but his mind was elsewhere.

" _It's the same... The same as yesterday _".

" Hey you guys. Wasnt there a recorder test yesterday too right? ". They shook there heads

" Bridge don't let the jitters addle your thinking " said Syd once again cleaning her Recorder. Sky placed his hand on Bridge forehead

" Are you feeling sick? "

" Im fine! "said Bridge quickly. Once again Terada called him up. And once agin Z gave him the relax sign. Unlike last time Bridge played without any mistakes.

When he finished everyone clapped.

" Nothing less from my lover " said Sky proudly. Bridge bowed

" _Could it be Deja Vu_?

--

" Deja Vu? " asked Z. Bridge and her were once again out on the field while D-Squad played soccer in the background.

" Yes " said Bridge nodding his head " You know, a feeling like youve visited a place. When youve never actualy visited it, but you just think you visited the place while in reality you have never vi-

" Bridge! I know what Deja Vu is " said the yellow ranger cutting off the Bridge babble.

Bridge continued " Well mine is really clear in my head. That boy over there ". He pointed to a boy who just bounced the ball off another guys face towards the goal post only to be stopped by the goalee.

" It is the same " said Bridge in amazement

" And that is? " asked Z still not sure what her friend was getting at.

" It's the same as yesterday! " exclaimed Bridge " After this, Syaoran comes by and kicks the soccer ball that comes flying at him! ".

Z looked up " Well your right about Syaoran coming by ". Bridge watched the green ranger trudge over.

" _He's not playing his recorder? "._

" Do you think it's a little strange? We had a recorder test yesterday too. "

Bridge rose to his feet shocked.

" It seems like the two of us are the only ones who have noticed that were repeating the same day as yesterday. This is the doing of a Clow Card. You havent been feeling it? The presence of a Clow Card ".

Bridge blushed which Syaoran interpreted that he hadnt. Shaking his head he pointed out into the distance

" The card is there ". He was pointing at the clock tower.

" Look out!! ". Syaoran kicked the soccer back that flew towards him into the goal post as he had done yesterday.

" A little different this time " Bridge obsereved as everyone clapped and cheered. Bridge looked at the clocktower as the bells started rininging signaling futur events.

--

" It fits you very well " said Z. It was a few minutes to midnight. Bridge, Z and Kero were standing at the base of the Cock tower. Bridge was donned in costume number eight. Yellow wifebeater, yellow shorts with ruffles, yellow scrunchies on his wrist, shoulders, and one on his neck, and to top it off yellow fairty wings.

" I pictured the image of a fairy that could fly freely through the night skies.

" I really should take offense to that " Bridge muttered. Z turned her camera towards to the tower. Kero floated into the shot

" Hey Sakura how did you figure out where the card was? ".

" Call it womans entuition " He really did not want to tell Kero that is was Syaoran. Just like how he did not want Syaoran here. He was fully capable of capturing the card without that jerks help.

" The camera is standing by " Z announced.

" Then Lets do it! " said Kero. Bridge nodded and activated the Fly card. Soon he was soaring around the clock tower. He angled his wand so he could move in a little closer. He focused his senses training his eyes onto the building.

" This IS the presence of a Clow Card " said Bridge staring at the green glow that had coated the tower.

Inside the tower a cloaked figure held an hour glass in his hands. Suddenly the sand that was draing down suddenly stopped.

Bridge a strange wave of energy emanate from the tower. " Huh? Whats? " he asked Kero who was clinging to his shoulder. A golden film suddenly enveloped them. Bridge felt his wand slowing down it's descent to the tower.

" What... in... the... world... is... going... on? " his words came came out sluggishly.

"The...flow...of...time...is... " Kero tried to explain but time came to a complete stop. Bridge and Kero completely frozen in the air. Suddenly the sand in the hourglass started receding upward. And like someone had pushed rewind on a VCR, As did time rewind.

--

The next night, rather the night before? Bridge, Z, and Kero were once again infront of the clock tower.

" Kero..This is...? " Bridge didnt know what the hell it was. Once again he'd woken up to the day of the recorder test.

" It's time " said the floating stuffed animal.

" Time? " asked Bridge and Z.

Kero nodded as Z focused the camera on him " A card dealing with time. It freely controls the flow of time ".

" The camera is standing by " announced Z for the second time.

" Those who don't have magical powers don't feel it when time is controlled " Kero told Bridge as they found themselves flying around the clocktower. " It looks like Time chose the biggest clock tower and fused with it ". Bridge tightened his grip on the wand.

" Then it's gonna rewind an entire day just like today? ".

Kero nodded " The power to rewind one whole day only occurs once a day. And if I remember correctly It's only possible right at midnight.

" Midnight.. so if midnight arrives, and Time rewinds one whole day just like it has been doing...we have to spend the same day over again " They both sweatdropped not wanting to take the recorder test again or obtain the same level in a video game again.

" The recorder test again "

" My toughest batttles again. We have to seal it away quickly! ". Bridge nodded in areeance

" But, what if it stops our time again? "

" We have to seal it away before then! Hurry!! ". Bridge zoomed toward the Clock tower. But Time was one step ahead of them.

" Whats the hell is that! " yelled Bridge. The arms of the clock had started moving faster.

" T-This is bad! It's speeding up time around the Clock tower " exclaimed Kero.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " screamed the to for the good it did. The bells ringing and the hourglass flipped over. Time being rewound.

--

" It fits you very well " said Z for the third time that night.

" The image of a fairy right? " said Bridge with no real feeling to it.

" Glad you get it Bridgie " .

" It really is tough to do the same day three times over " said Kero drooping " I wonder when I can finaly get to the last battle? ".

" Really?! I had to take that fucking recorder test three fucking times!! " Bridge snapped.

" Why did we come back here at the same time as the others. Wouldnt it be a tad bit more prudent to get here a little earlier? ".

" Because having Sky's big dick inside of me is the only thing that can stay back insanity " Bridge answered matter-o-factly.

" Sheesh what are you doing? " Syaoran had appeared in his usual card sealing outfit. with one new accesorie.

" Is your face alright? " asked Bridge trying not to snigger at the bandage on Syaorans nose. The ball hit him in the face this time, but he still managed to get it into the goal anyway.

" Time is fused with the clock tower " said Syaoran steering them away to a new subject " You can turn it back into a card if you use an offensive magic card to destroy the clock tower! ".

" You can't do that! " exclaimed Z "

" Why? " asked Syaoran folding his arms across his chest.

" Everyone in Newtech City relies on that clock " said Bridge agreeing with Z. ' I can't destroy it! ".

Syaoran sighed " Fine. Then you plan to leave that card where it is!? ".

Bridge lowered his head " I-I can't really leave it alone...But we can't destroy the clock! " He looked into Syaorans eyes. Deviance blazing in his own ".

The swordsman raised a hand to his chin in thought " If we can't destroy iy, we have to approach it without getting noticed. It's in the clock tower, If you fly over there with magic, it can see you cleary! ".

Gasped, an idea poping up in his head. He dashed off with Z close behind. Bridge and Z entered from the the bottom and ascended the stairs. As they got closer, they slowed down as to not make any noise.

" There no doubt. It's up on top of this pace " said Kero floating upward.

Syaoran chose a different method of entrance. He stood on the roof of the building next to the clock tower. Grapping hook in hand and swinging. he threw it onto the terris of the clock tower, hooking onto a step. TIME looked up at the sound of the noise, from the giant cog it was sitting on.

Suddenly Bridge jumped forward " Time return to-??

Bridge found himself suspended in mid air, sealing wand raised over his head.

" We didnt make it in time "

" This isnt good! " yelled Kero as the hourglass in TIMES hands started glowing. Syaoran burst in through a window, drawing everyones, incliding TIMES, attention on him and releasing it's hold on Bridge.

" Hurry use the SHIELD card! ". Bridge nodded and pulled out the card

" Oh shield, protect me from the power of time! SHIELD! " Slamming his wand down on the card. Time Activated it's power, the golden film sweeping through the room. But blue bubbles wrapped around everyone.

" Alright! The powers of the card won't reach inside the Shield! " said Kero. TIME, realizing it's powers were useless in the situation dropped them and turned to flee.

" It's trying to run away! " yelled Syaoran as TIME floated away. Everyone ran towards but Syaoran merely smirked and pulled out his sword. " Thunder God come! ". The paper talismans he'd placed in the window activated as TIME floated through, zapping it. Time crashed onto the railing dropping it's hourglass beside it.

Bridge stared at Syaoran " You were prepared? " Syaoran nodded smiling.

" Hurry Sakura, seal the damn thing!! " yelled Kero.

Bridge quickly raised his wand " _TIME, return to the guise that you were meant to be in!, TIME! ". _The cloaked oldman was sealed away. Bridge held out his hand to recive the card, but instead it floated past him and into Syaorans hands.

" What the fuck?! " exclaimed Bridge confused.

" The card is owned by the one who returned it back to it's original shape " said Kero.

" But I'm the one who sealed it " argued bridge.

Kero nodded floating onto Bridges head " But he's the one who held back the power of TIME with his thunder magic. It's frustrating, but the TIME card is his ".

" Your kidding! " said Bridge annoyed at the smug look on Syaorans face as he held up for card for Bridge to see. Bridge sighed

" Whatever, as long as time will return to normal I am happy and no more Recorder test! ".

" Don't you have a japanese kanji test tomarrow? " asked Kero

Bridge frooze and starred At Z and Syaoran who nodded in comformation. Bridge anime falled

" DAMMIT, WHY DO RANGERS NEED TO KNOW THIS CRAP, FUCKING AAAAAAAA "...TOB

Card standing.

Bridge

--

WINDY

FLY

SHADOW

WATERY

WOOD

RAIN

JUMP

ILLUSION

SILENT

THUNDER

SWORD

SHIELD

Syaoran

--

TIME

Nxt chapter, a trip to the zoo quickly becomes a test of the strongest when a Clow Card starts lifting everything in sight. Till then!!


End file.
